Adventures of The Electric Trainer
by 3 story man
Summary: A nine year old Ash Ketchum meets Lily the Pokewitch one week before his debut as a trainer. Due to an unfortunate accident, Ash is stuck as a Pokémon with no way to turn back. If you think that's gonna make him give up on being a Pokémon master, think again. A mix of the anime and games.
1. Prologue: The Woods

**Hello, and welcome to my first Pokémon story ever! Now, I know that retelling Ash's adventure is sort of cliché on this site, but I had an idea and I couldn't help but write about it. Like it says in the summary, this is going to be a mix of the games and anime, with a twist! Also, I'm not gonna have Ash be this overpowered prodigous trainer. However, he will be slightly more prepared than the Ash from the anime. I don't really happen to have a stopping point in mind for this story, so I'll just keep going until they stop making Pokemon games (unlikely) or people just lose intrest in this story. With all that out of the way, read on!**

* * *

The wonderful world of Pokémon. A place that is inhabited by incredible creatures. Pokémon can be found everywhere. From the sky, to the forests, to the depths of the sea. People live alongside Pokémon in harmony. They help each other out when needed, and are companions to one another. Some people deepen their bond with their Pokémon through battle, and these people are called Pokémon trainers.

When a child reaches the age of ten, they have the opportunity to set out on a journey with a Pokémon, and attempt the gym challenge. If a trainer can collect the eight gym badges of a region within one year, they can challenge the elite four, a quartet of incredibly powerful trainers. If one manages to beat all of the elite four in a row, they have the opportunity to challenge the champion, the strongest trainer in the region. Many children dream of becoming the champion of their region, and some even dream of becoming the Pokémon master, the strongest trainer in the world.

One such child is the nine, soon to be ten year old Ash Ketchum of Pallet town in the region of Kanto.

Ash has had a deep love for Pokémon ever since he was little. He always dreamt of becoming a trainer at age ten, and with that day only a week away, he couldn't be more exited.

Ash had always been a diligent learner in school, even though the only subjects that really interested him were the ones on Pokémon.

He had taken it upon himself to memorize type matchups, as well as every known Pokémon's types. He still had trouble with the more advanced stuff, such as abilities and items, but he figured that once he became a trainer, he would figure it out.

Despite his diligent work ethic, he was still impulsive and reckless, a normal thing for a kid his age.

Ash was currently on his way to the woods on the outskirts of town, hoping to see a Pokémon he never had before. Ash had brought his notebook, which he used to record wild Pokémon's behavior. He was doing this as a favor to the town's Pokémon professor, Samuel Oak.

Professor Oak was a world renown scientist who had made numerous contributions to the Pokémon scientific community, and Pallet was proud to be home to such a man. Not only that, but Professor Oak was once an incredibly powerful trainer, and had even been Kanto's champion for a short while, before he resigned to become a researcher. Because of this, every aspiring Pokémon trainer in Pallet admired him.

Professor Oak also had a grandson named Gary. Ash and Gary had been lifelong rivals. They competed in everything from sports to smarts to prove that they were the best.

It was a friendly rivalry at first, but over the years Gary grew more confident in himself, and that confidence eventually soured into arrogance.

Gary believed that since he was the grandson of Professor Oak, he was destined for greatness, and that everyone else was beneath him. This caused Ash to get into arguments with him, and they usually ended up in fights. as a result, Ash and Gary drifted apart.

Now, just because Gary had a bad attitude, didn't mean he was a bad person. In fact, he was far from it. He, just like Ash, loved Pokémon very much, and would constantly go out of his way to help not only Pokémon, but other people as well. Of course, he always gloated about what a great hero he was afterwards, but that was just unavoidable with him.

Ash smiled as he watched a couple of young Rattata wrestle each other playfully. It may have been a favor for professor Oak, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the field research himself.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, trying to spot whatever it was. The pink blur appeared again, zipping from tree to tree, deeper in the woods.

"Wow! Is that a Pokémon? Hey, wait up!" Ash called, chasing after it.

* * *

Ash ran through the woods, trying to keep up with the pink thing. "Man, this thing's fast, that's for sure." He panted, starting to run out of breath.

The Pink blur zipped behind a tree once more, but this time, it didn't come out. Ash went and examined behind the tree, but he couldn't spot the pink creature anywhere.

"Aw man, I lost it!" He sulked.

He went to return to the wood's edge, but all of a sudden, he heard humming. Looking towards the sound, the young boy found a girl dressed in an outfit that looked suspiciously like a witches costume.

"Let's see, I've got poison powder, stun spore, ember... yup! that's all of it!" She smiled, tucking the book she was reading under her arm and standing up.

Ash decided to walk out into the clearing and greet the strange girl.

"Hey there!" He said, startling her.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there. Say, what's a boy like you doing so deep in the woods?" Ash smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm out doing field research for professor Oak. My name's Ash Ketchum, who are you?" The girl smiled.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Lily, and I'm an aspiring Pokewitch." Ash looked confused.

"A Pokewitch? Like a magic, hocus-pocus witch?" Lily just giggled.

"Oh, not quite like that. The term exaggerates itself. I brew potions, all with effects that relate to Pokémon in some way. I'm currently working on one that allows Pokémon to learn moves that they normally can't." Ash looked at Lily in amazement.

"Really?! That's awesome! What other potions do you have?" The Pokewitch giggled.

"Oh, I have lots!" She exclaimed, Placing down the briefcase she was carrying and opening it up. Inside there were tons of glass containers of different colored liquids and gases.

"This one is a potion that can change a Pokémon's type, and this one can change a Pokémon's ability." She said, pointing to two of the containers.

Lily was happy she had found Ash here. She always enjoyed showing others her Potions.

"Hey, what's this one do?" Ash asked, holding up a glass container that was filled with a yellow gas. Lily froze up upon seeing it.

"Ash, be very careful with that. That's a potion that I botched. I have no idea what it will do, all I know is that the effects are irreversible."

Ash looked at the container with trepidation.

"Yeah, ok." He said sheepishly.

As he went to put it back, the pink blur from before raced past him, startling the boy, and making him lose his grip on the vial. Time seemed to slow as the potion fell towards the ground, Ash and Lily looking on in horror. The vial smashed into pieces, releasing the gassy contents which quickly enveloped Ash.

"Oh no!" Lily yelled, stepping back to stay clear of the fumes. Ash Was coughing hard, the gas making it hard to breath. Eventually, the fumes cleared, and the boy opened his eyes.

"Hey Lily, when did you get so big?"

"A-Ash, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Why wouldn't it be?"

Lily wordlessly pulled out a Mirror, and put it up to Ash. The boy examined the mirror. There was a little yellow creature staring back. Ash easily knew what Pokémon this was, the jagged tail and long, thin ears gave it away. He would have believed that he was simply looking at a picture of a Pikachu if it weren't for one little detail. The Pikachu was wearing his special cap.

"WH-WHAT?!" He yelled. Looking down at his hands, or rather, paws, he realized that it wasn't some sort of optical illusion.

"I'm, I'm a Pokémon!? Is that what the potion did?" Ash was getting a little exited. He would get to experience first hand what it was like to be a Pokémon. That was until he remembered what Lily said. _All I know is that the effects are_ **irreversible.** And just like that, Ash's world came crumbling down.

"I... I'm a Pikachu... with no way to turn back." How would he get his trainer license now? Who had ever heard of a Pokémon becoming a trainer?Tears started trickling down his cheeks.

"I was one week away from becoming an official trainer." Worse yet, what would the town think, what would professor Oak think, what would his MOTHER think? That her only child had become a Pokémon? Would she even recognize him? Ash was bawling at this point.

"O-oh Arceus… what am I gonna do?!"

Lily felt her heart break into pieces. She had just inadvertently ruined a child's life.

"Oh, Ash, I'm so, SO sorry... I, I'll try to find a way to fix it." Ash forced himself to stop crying.

"N-no, it's not your fault. I'm the one who was so careless with the potion. And besides, you said it yourself, the effects are irreversible. I... I'll be fine." Lily had a thought.

"Wait, you said you know professor Oak, right? He has a lot of influence on the Pokémon league. I'm sure he could pull some strings for you! There's still a chance for you to become a trainer! Imagine it, The first Pokémon to be a Pokémon trainer! Besides, I can still understand you, so you can still speak human. That alone should be a big help in convincing the league."

Ash sniffled. Lily had a point. Professor Oak was greatly respected by the league. If he wanted something to happen, it was likely that it would. He looked at his paws, reminding him of what he now was, before he looked up at Lily with determination.

"Yeah, you're right! I can still be a trainer! sure, some people might find it weird, but what do you think the world would say if a Pikachu became champion? The first Pokémon to become a trainer, ever! I'll go talk to professor Oak as soon as I go see my mom! Man, this'll be hard to explain. I hope she won't be too angry."

"I could come with you, if you want." Ash shook his head.

"If you did, my mom would probably blame you for everything and most likely have you arrested." Lily just gave Ash a reassuring smile.

"I'm willing to take the blame if it means everything's explained. Oh, and the police can't arrest people for freak accidents." She winked. Ash laughed.

"Wow, you just met me, and you're already willing to help me like this? You're a real nice person Lily." The Pokewitch giggled.

"Oh, stop it. Besides, this is kind of my fault to begin with, this is the least I can do to repay you. Do you want to ride back to town on my shoulder?" Ash smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll get used to moving in this body. Moving on four legs is gonna be hard to adjust to" He said. The two laughed, before they started to walk out of the woods side by side.

Mew poked her head out of the hollow tree she had been hiding in. She giggled, watching the two for a moment longer, before flying further into the woods.

* * *

**Edited 3/12/20**


	2. Prologue: Home

**Ok, so, before this chapter starts, I want to give a HUGE thanks to jakeroo123 for helping me to understand how paragraphs work. Seriously man, you have no idea how much of a help you've been. By the time this chapter goes up, I should have already edited Chapter 1. I also want to thank Ixm for the feedback. It's nice to know that you're enjoying the concept. I'll try to add some drama and additional plot points as I think of them, but I plan on having this story staying pretty lighthearted. Another thing, I don't plan on having other people becoming Pokemon, at least not for a while. also, I have a question. Do you want Ash's Pikachu to be male or female? I think you know what's gonna happen with the latter.**

* * *

Ash and Lily were walking through the forest at a leisurely pace. Ash didn't have to be home for a while yet, so there was no need to rush.

"My house isn't far from the woods, so it shouldn't be too much farther." Ash said.

"That's good. You know, I've been meaning to tell you, since you're a Pokémon now, you can be caught." At hearing that, Ash stopped in his tracks. That little tidbit had completely slipped his mind.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?! I don't wanna get caught, and I doubt every trainer will just listen to me if I tell them not to!"

"Don't worry, there's a very simple solution! I can just catch you! If a Pokémon is caught in a Pokeball, they're assigned to that Pokeball, and other balls won't work on them. I just need your permission." Ash looked up at Lily and decided that yes, he did trust her that much.

"Alright, you can catch me, but you gotta give me the Pokeball after you do." Lily nodded at the human turned Pikachu and smiled.

"I was planning on doing that anyway silly."

Lily pulled out a Pokeball, and tapped the button on Ash's head. A red glow enveloped him, sucking him inside. The ball dinged, signifying a successful capture, before Ash jumped out of the ball, panting a little.

"That was weird! I don't think I ever want to do that again."

"Well, luckily, you don't have to! Here's the Pokeball. If I were you, I'd leave it in your house once things with your mother blow over."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That way, no one can take it from me."

"Well, now that that's over, lets keep going, we're almost out of the woods."

* * *

The duo finally exited the woods, and walked down the pathway towards town. Luckily, Ash and his mother lived on the very edge of town, so no one would see him and wonder why a Pikachu was wearing his special hat.

"Ok, why don't you wait outside until my mother calms down from her initial shock. She tends to get angry quickly when she's panicking"

"Alright, just let me know if you need me."

Ash exhaled in anticipation, before steeling his nerves and walking though the door. At least he would have, had he been able to reach the handle. Lily giggled at his futile efforts to open the door before cracking it open for him.

"Hi mom... I'm home!"

"Oh, hello honey! you're home early today! I'll be out in a minute, I'm just finishing folding the laundry." Ash's mother, Delila called from her bedroom.

"Actually mom, why don't I just come in? Something... strange happened today, and I think you need to see what happened."

"Oh? You sound nervous Ash. I'm sure that you're overreacting. Come on in, we'll work it out together."

"O-ok... just, try not to freak out too hard, ok?"

Ash walked through the door, sweating nervously for the inevitable storm that would follow.

"Oh my gosh... Ash, He's adorable! Oh, and you even put your hat on him! Why were you so nervous? Were you afraid that I wouldn't let you keep him?"

Ash facefaulted. This... was not what he was expecting. It also made the next part a lot more awkward.

"Uh, mom, I am the Pikachu."

Delila looked at the Pokémon in shock and disbelief. For a second, she thought that Ash was just trying to prank her, but then she realized that the Pikachu's mouth was moving in exact coordination with here son's voice. Now, Delila was usually a calm and understanding person, but what she was witnessing right now defied everything she thought possible. She tried in her mind to come up with any other way to explain what she was seeing, but nothing made sense.

"A-ASH?! What... How? How did this happen? Oh Arceus… My son is a Pikachu... What happened in the woods? How is this even possible?!"

Delila was starting to hyperventilate due to both shock and utter confusion. Ash looked at his mother with worry. This was what he expected to happen, but that didn't make it easier to watch.

"Mom, please calm down! Let me explain what happened. Just, please promise you won't get mad."

Delila took several calming breaths. _Calm down Delila... It's not like he's dead or missing. He's still your son, just... a little different than you remember. The time for panicking is later. Right now, I need to figure out what's going on._

"Ok Ash... tell me everything that happened, don't leave a single detail out."

Ash nodded, and proceeded to tell her everything. How he chased a mysterious creature into the woods, how he met Lily, how he dropped the potion that changed him.

* * *

By the end of his retelling, Delila was close to having a second freak out. The potion was irreversible, meaning her little boy was stuck as a Pokémon for good.

"Where is this Lily? I have a few choice words for her." She growled.

"Wait, mom! It wasn't her fault! She warned me that the potion was dangerous. I was the one who was careless and dropped it! Besides, she feels really bad, and has done nothing but help me out ever since. If you're going to blame anyone for what happened, blame me."

"Ash... is that really how you feel? You believe that she's not at fault at all?" Ash nodded his head. Delila sighed.

"You have a very good judge of character Ash, so if you think she's not at fault, then I'm inclined to agree."

"Really? So, your not gonna try and have her arrested?" Delila laughed at that.

"Oh Ash, what makes you think that I would do that? Besides, what would I even tell the authorities? I hardly think that they would buy 'This woman turned my son into a Pikachu!'" Ash started laughing at that as well.

"Yeah, fair point. Lily is waiting outside if you want to meet her."

"Oh! Well, if she's been so nice to you, I'm sure she'll be a pleasant person."

Ash walked up to the door, but just like before, he had trouble reaching the handle.

"Need a little help?" Delila giggled, picking the Pikachu up. Ash's face flushed red with embarrassment as he opened the door.

"Oh, Um... hello miss Ketchum..." Lily said, looking rather nervous.

"Hello Lily, I've heard quite a bit about you. Would you like to come in?" Delila said, giving a disarming smile.

"Oh! Um, sure, if you don't mind." Lily was slightly baffled. She was almost certain she would be at the very least verbally thrashed by the woman. Instead she was being invited into their home.

* * *

Delila led Lily into the living room, and motioned for her to take a seat. The Pokewitch settled into a chair across from the couch that Ash and his mother had seated themselves on.

"Um, look miss Ketchum, I'm really sorry about what happened to your son. I knew I should have thrown that potion away as soon as I made it."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize dear. Ash already told me what happened, and now that I'm thinking clearer, I realize that you can't be blamed for what was essentially a freak accident." Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you for understanding miss Ketchum."

"Oh, no need for formalities. A friend of Ash's is a friend of mine. Just call me Delila."

Lily and Delila conversed for a while, with Ash joining in at times. Lily told them about her travels as a Pokewitch, and Delila discussed her job as the owner of the best restaurant in town, and Ash sometimes pitched in about the favors he did for professor Oak.

"You know Ash, I'm surprised you're taking this so well. Most people would be freaking out at being turned into a Pokémon. And what about your upcoming debut as a trainer? This might throw a wrench in those plans, you know." Delila said to her son. Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I did freak out at first, but then Lily reminded me that professor Oak can most likely make it so that I can still be a trainer. And plus, now that I'm a Pokémon, I can participate in battles too, instead of just throwing out commands all the time."

"That's my Ash, always looking at the bright side of things. I suppose we should go explain the situation to the professor so he has more time to work out the kinks."

"Yeah, I was thinking of heading there soon. It would be nice if you guys came along though."

"Ash, why would I let you walk through town by yourself when you're like this? What if someone tried to catch you?"

"Heh, well, about that... Lily already took care of that problem. In fact, I should probably go hide my Pokeball in my room before we head out." Lily nodded, tossing him the ball.

The two women laughed as they watched Ash struggle to climb the stairs, having to resort to jumping up every step.

"Stop laughing! It's not my fault I'm so small!"

* * *

**So, disaster averted, and now the group is off to the Professor's lab! As always, reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Prologue: The Lab

**Hey! Two chapters in one day! What can I say? I'm just really exited to get this story up and running! Thanks once again to jakeroo123 for your review! To be honest, I completely forgot that Oak ever time traveled, and If you didn't day anything, there would have been a major plot hole! On top of that, I've never actually watched Celebi voice of the forest, so I had to look it up on Bulbapedia. I think I did an okay job of clearing the issue up though, so hopefully that suffices. And without furthur aidue, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

With his Pokeball tucked safely away in his room, Ash, his mother, and Lily began their trek to the Professor's lab.

Professor Oak's lab was located at the top of the hill overlooking the town. It also happened to be on the opposite side of town.

Ash had decided to ride on Lily's shoulder on their way to the lab in hopes that the townsfolk would just think that he was her Pokémon. He was surprised at how comfortable being perched on her shoulder was, it felt... natural, somehow.

"You know, I've been camping out in the woods for days, and yet I never bothered to come into town." Lily said, taking in the sights of the area.

"Well, besides the Professor's lab, there's really not much to see. It's just a normal town for the most part." Delila explained.

A few people waved to Delila, and some even struck up conversation.

"Well hey there, Delila! Haven't seen ya in a while. How's that boy of yours doing these days?"

Ash's mother looked over towards a young man who was waving at her with a smile on his face. She decided the best course of action would be to pretend like Ash wasn't with her.

"Hi Mike, it's great to see you again! Ash is doing just fine. He's less than a week away from becoming an official Pokémon trainer, and he's very exited. I do worry about him though. Going on a Pokémon journey is dangerous, and I can't help but stress over whether he's ready for such a thing or not." Mike gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ah, don't worry. Ash will be fine. As long as he's got a Pokémon with him, he won't be in any danger at all. I remember when I first started out on my journey... ah, good times. Well, I'll see you around, I've gotta go get unpacked from my trip."

Ash watched the exchange awkwardly. It felt weird having his mother speak about him like he wasn't there, but he didn't really want the townsfolk learning about what happened to him, at least not until the whole trainer situation had been sorted out.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the group had arrived at Oak's lab. Apart from being home to some very impressive tech, it also had one of the largest and most diverse Pokémon ranches in the world. It was able to house almost any Pokémon from any region, which was a good thing, since Oak endorsed many trainers from many different regions.

Delila went up and pushed the button on the intercom. Static came out of the mic for a few moments, before a voice could be heard.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Hello Samuel, it's me, Delila. Can we talk? It's kind of important."

"Why of course! Come in, come in!"

The intercom cut out, and the metal doors next to the intercom opened automatically. Delila walked inside, Lily and Ash following close behind.

* * *

Professor Oak, while elderly, was still very healthy. He credited this to good fortune, and his days on the road as a trainer. He was no stranger to surprises and strange happenings, avoiding such things was simply impossible for a researcher. So he figured that whatever Delila had to discuss with him wouldn't be too surprising.

"Ah, hello Delila. Oh, this is a new face! Who might you be young lady?"

"Hello Professor. My name is Lily, but that's not important right now."

"Ah, I take it that you are somehow involved in Miss Ketchum's issue?"

"You could say that..."

"Professor, this 'issue' concerns my son, in a very big way."

"Oh? Say, where is the boy anyway? I assumed that he would be with you."

Ash peeked over Lily's shoulder nervously.

"Uh, hi Professor..."

Professor Oak looked over towards the voice, and spotted the Pikachu with the cap sitting on Lily's knew Ash well enough to know that he valued that cap greatly, and he wouldn't just go and give it to a random Pokémon.

It was then that he realized, this Pikachu looked very familiar. Roughly forty years ago, He was transported to the future accidentally, and met a talking Pikachu named Ash. The Pokémon in front of him was wearing the exact same cap that Ash was when he met him.

It had never occurred to him that Delila's son could have been that Pikachu. Although he had realized that they shared many similarities, both in looks and personality, he had chalked it up to a simple coincidence. After all, Ash Ketchum was a human, and he had never heard of a human becoming a Pokémon. But now, looking at the Pikachu, he couldn't deny it.

Despite the craziness of everything, he remained composed on the outside. He couldn't let anyone know that he had been to the future, it would mess with the flow of time. He decided to play his surprise off in a way that befitted the circumstances.

"Eh?! Ash? What happened to you, my boy?"

"Heh heh, well, it's a long story."

For the second time that day, Ash explained how he came to be a Pikachu. Oak nodded along as he spoke.

"I see... this is quite the predicament you're in, my boy. However, I believe I can make some special arrangements with the league. Once they hear about your situation, I'm sure they would bend the rules, with a little persuasion of course."

"Really Professor? Thank you so much!"

"Of course my boy! Just because something out of your control happened, doesn't mean you should be stripped of your right to pursue your dreams! Besides, this could be a great way to get to understand Pokémon better! With you being a Pikachu, I'm sure you'll be able to understand the Pokémon language, and that will make your bonds with your partners all the deeper. I would say that you are actually a very lucky young man!"

Ash's eyes widened. He never considered that he would be able to understand other Pokémon. The thought of it mad him giddy.

"Now, all of you should clear out while I contact the Pokémon league. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I'm finished."

The group nodded and cleared out, moving to the lounge to wait for the Professor to finish the call.

* * *

Ash had been waiting for the Professor to finish for about twenty minutes, and he was starting to get restless. He was just about to get up and take a walk around, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey gramps! I finished taking pictures of those Pokémon you asked me to find!"

_Oh great... it's Gary. I know he's smart enough not to badmouth me in front of my mother, but what's he gonna think when he sees me like this? _Ash thought with slight annoyance.

"Hey gramps, you around? Oh, hey Miss Ketchum, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Gary, your grandfather is a little busy right now. You see, due to an unexpected turn of events, the conditions for Ash becoming a trainer have become... complicated, and your grandfather is contacting the league to try and find a compromise."

Surprisingly, Gary actually appeared to look a little worried.

"Wait, what's going on with Ash? I hope he can still go on his journey. Don't ever tell him this, but I was looking forward to having a rival to push me during my journey, and he's the only one who I really think can even hold a candle to me as far as knowledge in Pokémon battling goes, at least out of the group setting off next week."

Ash was shocked. He wasn't aware that Gary thought of him as a challenge, or anything other than an annoyance. Hearing that he at least had some respect for him was actually pretty nice.

"Hm? Who's the girl dressed up as a witch?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't even made myself known. My name is Lily. I'm a Pokewitch, in that I brew potions that can affect Pokémon in various ways."

"Wow, that's pretty neat! What are you doing in gramp's lab though?"

"Oh, well you see, I... maaay be the reason that Ash is having trouble meeting the qualifications for a trainer."

"Huh, what could you have done to do that? Speaking of Ashy-boy, where is he anyway?

Ash decided to make himself known at that moment. He hopped up onto Lily's shoulder and looked Gary right in the eyes.

"Hey, Gary. Like the new look?"

Gary looked at the Pikachu on Lily's shoulder for a moment, before realizing A) It was wearing Ash's cap, and B) It had spoken in Ash's voice.

"WH-WHAT THE?! Ash? What the... You're a Pokémon!"

"Gee, what gave it away?"

"Wait... You've been here this whole time. You heard what I said to your mom."

Gary looked incredibly embarrassed at this point, like respecting someone was humiliating to him.

"Look, Ashy-boy, the only reason I want you to be a trainer is so I can cream you and prove that I'm the strongest trainer In pallet! Got it?"

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Your lifelong rival has been turned into a Pokémon, and all you're concerned about is proving you're the best. Classic Gary."

"Hey! what's that supposed to mean? Just because you turned into a Pokémon I should start going soft? Thinking like that is the reason I'm gonna be the better trainer."

"Why the nerve of..."

The two rivals were glaring at each other, their faces inches apart. If you looked closely, you could see sparks flying.

Lily leaned in and whispered to Delila.

"Are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so. They're both too proud and stubborn, Which usually leads to them arguing about who's better."

Before the situation could escalate, Professor Oak came through the door, a content smile on his face. Gary and Ash stopped fighting, looking up at the elderly Professor.

"Ash my boy! Good news! The league says they'll make an exception for you!"

"Really? Awesome! I knew you'd come through Professor!"

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself. There's a catch. Ash, you know how a Pokémon trainer can only have a party of six Pokémon at a time?"

"Yeah, that's basic knowledge"

"I expected as much. The catch is that you yourself will count as one party member, meaning that either you fight alongside your partners in battle, or you are limited to only a team of five, although I have a feeling I already know which option you're going to pick."

"Man, I'd better get training. I still don't know how to use any moves."

The Professor nodded in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought you would say. Normally, a Pokémon is born with the instincts on how to channel their energy into moves, but you're a special case. I think that you would benefit best from being taught by another Pokémon. Come, follow me Ash, I think it's time you meet your first partner."

Ash went wide eyed.

"Really? I get to meet my starter already? Awesome!"

Gary looked furious.

"What the heck gramps!? Why does he get his starter before everyone else? That's not fair!"

"Gary, Ash needs a training partner to show him the ropes to being a Pokémon. And if it makes you feel any better, he's not going to be getting any of the traditional starters."

"I still say it's unfair, but fine. When I beat him even after he's gotten a head start, that'll more than prove I'm the best."

Ash was too exited to care about Gary's boast, or the fact that he wouldn't be getting one of the Traditional three starters.

_I'm going to meet my very first partner! Watch out world, the legend of Ash Ketchum is about to begin!_

* * *

**So, Gary had met Ash's Pikachu form, and Ash is cleared for being a trainer, with a catch! Next time, Ash is given a starter and they get to know one another! Criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Prologue: Partner

**Man, I am just pumping out chapters like crazy! I was going to have this be the last prologue chapter, but I decided to split it into two parts. Ash meets Pikachu this chapter, and the next is The week before their journey. As for jakeroo123's question, that's actually a hilarious idea. I'm not planning on having Ash or Pikachu evolve, so having Ash have those abilities is an interesting idea.**

* * *

Professor Oak led Ash into a room he had never been in before.

As they entered, the Pikachu jumped up onto a chair to get a better look at the area.

It was a mostly normal room all things considered, the walls were white, and there were a few chairs scattered around. There was one thing that interested him though.

In the middle of the room, there was a circular table with tree little indents in it, no doubt for storing the Pokeballs of the starters that Gary and the others would be choosing next week.

"Hop on up onto the table, my boy. You're about to meet your first partner, and subsequently, a lifelong friend."

Ash smiled at the Professor and nodded, before trying to jump up onto the table. He missed twice , before finally barely managing to grap the edge. As he tried to pull himself up, little legs kicking, Oak smiled and shook his head.

_He still has much to learn about his body if he's jumping that low._

Eventually, Ash made it up onto the table, face red with embarrassment.

_At least Gary didn't see that, he wouldn't stop teasing me about it for at least a week!_

"Oh, I wonder what Pokémon it'll be? Maybe a Nidoran? Or a Vulpix? Maybe even a Pokémon from another region!"

"Now Ash, I can assure you that you will come to form a deep bond with your partner. After all, you're very similar to one another."

Ash rolled his eyes at how obvious the Professor was being.

"It's another Pikachu isn't it?"

"Um, yes! Great guess, my boy! I hope you're not unhappy with that?"

"Professor, you should know me well enough to know that I would be overjoyed no matter what Pokémon my partner was! And thinking about it, having a partner who's the same species as me will be a great coach to teach me moves!"

"That's part of the reason why I decided to have him meet you! Well, that, and the fact that I only caught him last week and he's yet to warm up to humans."

"What'll you think he'll do when he realizes what's going on with me?"

"Personally, from what I've seen from him, He'll treat you relatively the same. This Pikachu, while still hostile towards humans, Has a big heart, and would help any Pokémon in need, no matter their predicament."

"Alright, I think I'm gonna like him! The whole paranoid of humans thing we can hopefully work out together."

"I'm sure you will, my boy! If anyone can teach him that not all humans are bad, it would be you!"

Oak went over to the table, and pressed a button underneath it. As soon as he did, A hole opened up in the middle of the table, and a Pokeball with a little yellow lightning bolt on it was raised up.

"I'm going to let him out now, be prepared to say hello."

Oak pressed the button on the ball, and Pikachu popped out quickly, almost like he was eager to get out of the thing. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes, before staring at Ash.

"Hey there! Who are you? I haven't seen you around the geezer's lab before."

The other Pikachu smiled, walking up to Ash and inspecting him curiously.

"Uh, hi! My name's Ash Ketchum! Nice to meet you!"

Pikachu was about to respond, before he realized something.

"Wait! You just spoke human! How did you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We should probably get to know each other first."

"Yeah, that makes sense, I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Storm!"

"Wow, that's a really cool name! Wish my name was that awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm real proud of it! So, where are you from, did you come here with one of those trainers? You're wearing a human hat I see."

Storm sounded a little sympathetic, which made Ash sweatdrop. Working things out with him might be a little difficult.

"No, I've lived in Pallet town my entire life. I live at the edge of town with my mother."

"Ah, so you're a pet then. Well, to each their own, but I personally wouldn't want a life like that."

"Well, I'm not exactly a pet. You'll understand once I can explain everything. Anyway, the reason the professor is having me meet you is because we're gonna be partners!"

Storm cocked his head in confusion.

"Partners? Partners in what?

"Professor Oak managed to convince the Pokémon league to let me be a trainer and go on a journey, and I want you to come with me!"

"Wait what?! The geezer managed to convince the league to let a POKEMON become a trainer? Why would you want to be a trainer anyway?

"Well, I'm a special case, and as for becoming a trainer, it's been my dream ever since I was little to travel the world and become a Pokémon master!"

"Well, I get the whole travelling the world part, but why would you want to become a Pokémon master? That's a human title! Why wouldn't you have a different dream, like becoming the strongest Electric type? That's always been my dream."

"Well, here comes the crazy part... I actually used to be human."

Storm gave Ash a half lidded stare.

"I'm not an idiot dude, everyone knows that it's impossible for a human to become a Pokémon."

Professor Oak decided to speak up for the first time since letting Storm out of his ball. He may not have been able to hear both sides of the conversation, but he could tell that Storm wasn't buying it.

"It's true you know. Here, I have some pictures of Ash when he was human."

The elderly Professor went over to the computer in the room, and opened the picture file.

Storm had to admit, they were making a pretty good case. In every Picture of the human boy they were showing, He was wearing the same cap that Ash was, even the boy's hair style matched up with Ash's scruffy fur on the top of his head.

"What the heck? That shouldn't be possible! I've never heard of a human becoming a Pokémon!"

"Well, I hadn't either, but then I met this girl named Lily..."

Ash explained what happened yet again. It was honestly starting to get a little annoying.

"Wow... That's rough. But hey, you're a Pokémon now, so it's actually an improvement!"

"Well, I may be a Pokémon, but I still don't know any moves."

"Seriously? Not one? I didn't think that was possible! I'll tell you what, I'll teach you how to use the moves I know, if you tell me how to speak human."

"Really? Thanks so much! We can get started right away. Come on! let's go meet my mother!"

"Uuuum, look, as exited as I am to finally get out of the geezer's lab, I'm not too big on human interactions. How many humans do you live with?

"Oh, it's just me and my mom. Hey, if we're going to be travelling together, we gotta get you to be more comfortable around people."

"I just don't like humans, ok? They can't be trusted. They use Pokémon as tools, and treat us like dirt."

"Hey, not all humans are like that! In fact, most of them aren't! Everyone I know, even Gary, who's a real jerk to other humans, cares deeply for Pokémon and treat them more as friends than a tool! Besides, I used to be a human, and I'm not like that, am I?"

What Ash said caught him off guard. He would have thought that Ash was just defending his former race, but he realized he had a point. Ash had been nothing but kind to him since they met, and now that he thought about it, apart from capturing him, the old Professor had been as well.

"Maybe you have a point, but I'll let the human's actions speak for themselves."

Oak picked up Storm's Pokeball and handed it to Ash.

"Here you go, my boy."

"Uh, hey Ash, could you do me a favor and NEVER put me in that thing?"

"Heh, don't like the Pokeball either? Can't say I blame you. Being in those things feels so weird."

"Finally, someone understands!"

Ash laughed, handing the ball back to the Professor.

"Here Professor, we won't be needing this."

"Oh? Well, if you say so Ash."

Oak placed the ball back into the compartment, and it lowered back down into the table.

"Well, off with you boys, you have a lot of preparing to do before you set off next week."

"Thanks for everything Professor Oak! Really!"

* * *

Ash and Storm exited the room, only to find Gary waiting for them.

"Well, Ashy-boy, Who's the lucky Mon?"

"This is Storm, my new Partner! Storm, this is Gary, my... rival."

Upon looking at the new Pikachu, Gary smirked confidently.

"Looks like you're not at as much of an advantage as I thought. Gonna be harder to build a balanced team with two of the same Pokémon on it."

Ash grit his teeth at Gary's remark. While it wasn't insulting in any way, his rival was right.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're gonna train really hard! So much that that won't matter!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you don't end up being too much of a pushover. I gotta head home for a bit. Smell ya later, loser!"

Storm was surprised at how easily Gary got under Ash's skin. He knew all the right buttons to press, but that was most likely because they had known each other a long time.

"What's his deal, anyway?"

"The guy just has an inflated ego, I try not to let him bother me, but it's kind of hard."

Delila heard Ash's voice, and went over to inspect what was going on, Lily following behind her. Upon spotting the two Pikachu talking to each other, her eyes widened in excitement

"Oh Ash, you've already become friends! Oh, I just need to take a picture!"

Delila pulled her phone out before either of them could react, and snapped a photo.

"Mom..."

"Oh, this is just adorable! I'm framing it as soon as we get home!"

Storm sweatdropped.

"She's a little... Overbearing."

"That's an understatement."

Lily took that moment to walk up to Ash.

"Um, Ash, there's something I've been thinking about."

"Hm? What is it Lily?"

"I'm planning on travelling through Kanto myself, and I was wondering if... I could go with you when you when you leave?

Ash's smile widened. Even though he had only known Lily for the better part of a day, he had already grown to find a friend in her.

"Of course! I'd love to have another travelling partner!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll stay in town until then. I'll probably just find a motel... If they have one here that is."

Delila smiled.

"Oh, there's no need to do that? We have a spare room at our house, you could just stay with us!"

"Really Miss Ketchum? I don't want to impose."

"Oh nonsense! You've helped Ash out a lot, this is the least I could do to pay you back!"

"Oh... well thank you!"

With Preparations made and new bonds formed, Ash, Storm, and Lily followed Delila out of the lab, and to her house, Preparing for the days to come.

* * *

**Sorry if Pikachu's name is a little dumb, it was all I could think of, and now that Ash is also a Pikachu, it wouldn't make sense for him to just call him the species name. Next chapter will be the last prologue chapter, then we can get into the real adventure! Criticism and feedback is always appreciated, and I'll catch you all in the next one!**


	5. Prologue: Preperations

**I really just can't stop! Here's chapter 5, and the last Prologue chapter! Now for reviews!**

**jurrasicdinodrew: I have plans for slight romance in the story, but know that this is NOT a shipfic, so it's going to stay rather tame. As for Mew, you'll just have to wait and find out!"**

**jakeroo123: I didn't think it would make sense for Ash to just call him Pikachu, given that A) He can understand him and B) He's also a Pikachu. And I think that Pokémon names and nicknames kind of go hand in hand. I think that they would be very similar, but that's just me.**

**NorthStar Pokeshipper: I don't plan on having Ash and Storm's relationship becoming romantic, I have a different path for them. And besides, Ash and Storm are probably gonna find someone else anyway.**

**Also, random question. I'm just curious: What's your guys' favorite Pokémon game and anime season. Mine is Black and white/XYZ.**

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ash and co were on their way back to his house. Ash was riding on Delila's right shoulder, and Storm on her left. Some people waved and greeted them as they passed by.

"See, Storm? people can be nice if they want to!"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Oh, lighten up! Once we get back, I can show you around my house! You'll love it there, you'll see!"

"Ok. Say, I'm hungry. when are we gonna eat?"

Ash laughed at Storm's priorities.

"Well, mom usually starts making dinner at around 4:30, and she said she was making chicken pot pie tonight. that'll take about 2 hours to complete.

"Chicken pot pie? What's that?"

"Oh, it's really good! You'll love it!"

"That's not explaining what it is!"

* * *

As it turned out, Storm loved chicken pot pie. The dinner alone was enough to make him start to warm up to Delila.

After dinner, Ash showed his new friend around his house. Storm was especially surprised that Ash had such a big bed, but then he remembered that he used to be human. Based on the room alone, he could tell that Ash really loved Pokémon. He had a Voltorb alarm clock, Figurines of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, and even Pokémon bed sheets.

"It's a little late to start training today. Why don't we just settle down and watch some TV?"

Storm had heard of a TV, in fact he had seen some of them in the professor's lab before, but he still had no idea how they worked. It looked almost like magic.

Ash picked up the remote and hopped onto his bed with minor difficulty. Storm watched him with a stupefied look on his face.

"You realize you can jump much higher than that, right?"

"I can?"

"I'll show you tomorrow. let's just rest for now.  


Due to his new stubby paws, Ash had to hold the remote in one, while he pressed the buttons with the other.

"Oh sweet! They're recording a league challenger tonight!"

Storm and Ash settled down into the bed, and began to watch the match. Unfortunately, the challenger was on the weaker side, and his strategy was near nonexistent, so the match was pretty boring, what with Lorelai sweeping the challenging team.

"Well that was lame."

"Lame? What are you talking about? Did you see how strong that lady's team was? I hope I'll be that strong someday."

"You'll be that strong and more! We'll both have to be if we want to beat the elite four!"

"Wait, there's four of them?"

"Yeah! In order for a trainer and their team to challenge the champion of a region, they have to beat the elite four all in a row!"

"In a row?! How is that possible if they're all so strong? Just beating one would be hard enough!"

"I know it sounds hard, but if we put our all into our journey, then I'm sure we can do it!"

"Heh, you're pretty optimistic, ya know?"

"I get that a lot. We should probably get to sleep, we need to be well rested, cuz we're gonna train real hard tomorrow to get as strong as possible! I'll also try teaching you some human speech so you'll be able to communicate better."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in the morning then."

Storm got slightly under the covers and curled up, asleep within minutes. Ash tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to get to sleep in. Eventually he decided to mimic Storm, finding that it was surprisingly more comfortable than the way he usually slept. He settled in to the covers, and was out like a light.

* * *

Ash was normally a heavy sleeper, and this became apparent to Storm at 10. Ash had said that they would get up early to train, but the aspiring Pokémon trainer was still asleep.

Storm had tried zapping him with a thunderbolt to get him to wake up, but unfortunately, Ash's ability seemed to be lightning rod. Fed up, Storm grabbed the alarm clock, set the time to ten seconds, and put it right next to Ash's ear.

Now, before, Ash would still have slept right through this, but due to his acquired sensitive hearing, as soon as the Alarm went off, Ash shot out of bed, clinging to the ceiling in surprise.

"Morning, Rip Van Winkle."

"Why'd you have to go and do that?!"

Storm shrugged.

"Nothing else I tried worked."

"Still though!"

* * *

As the two Pikachu made their way downstairs, they smelled something delicious. Running into the kitchen, they found Delila and Lily cooking a large breakfast.

"Well, good morning boys! Finally up I see."

"I've been up, I was just spending the past hour trying to wake him."

While Delila had no idea what Storm was saying, she understood by his frustrated look and the paw he was pointing at Ash.

"Oh, I see. Having trouble waking Ash up?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

It was then that Delila's , Mimey, walked in carrying a bunch of dishes. Ash realized that he had somehow completely evaded Mimey all yesterday on accident, so he had yet to see Ash as a Pokémon.

"Tum tum tum… here you are Deila!"

"Thank you so much Mimey, breakfast is almost ready, ok?"

Mimey nodded, before turning around and seeing a couple of Pokémon he never had before. He had already been introduced to Lily the previous night, but these two were new.

"Oh, hello! I don't think we've met! My name's Mimey! Nice to meet you!"

"Mimey, it's me, Ash. I thought Mom would have already told you."

"EEEH?! Ash? You're so small... and furry!"

Mimey picked Ash up, inspecting him. He definitely looked like a Pikachu, through and through. The only recognizable features were his hat and messy hair.

"Yeah... can you put me down please?"

"Oh, so sorry, I got carried away! Oh, and who's this?"

"I'm Storm. I'm Ash's new partner."

"Well hello Storm! I hope you like it here. Ash, you have to tell me how this happened!"

"Later ok? I've already explained it three times. Let me at least eat breakfast first."

"Oh, ok! I can wait."

* * *

Ash and Storms mouths were watering at the sight of all the food. There was Bacon, Pancakes, Eggs, almost everything you could identify as a breakfast food was on the table.

Not waiting another moment, the two jumped the food, piling tons of everything on to their plates, before eating it as fast as they had gathered it.

Delila giggled at the sight.

"They certainty have similar appetites."

Lily looked at the two Pikachu in awe.

"Does your son always eat like this?"

"Why do you think we made so much breakfast?"

* * *

"Ah, man, that hit the spot!"

"You can say that again."

Ash and Storm were slouched back in their chairs, content smiles on their faces.

"Glad to know you liked it! Gotta get some energy in you if you're going to be training today."

"Oh yeah! Come on Storm, lets head outside! I know a perfect place we can go practice!"

* * *

The Pikachu partners left the house as soon as Ash had explained everything to Mimey. They were at an area that had quite a few large boulders to use as targets.

"Ok, the key to controlling your electric power is to focus on your internal energy, and channel it up into your electric sacs."

"How do I know what to look for?"

"Close your eyes and search for a light. When you find it, focus on it and try and lead it. Once you can control it, open your eyes and force it out of you.

Ash nodded, closing his eyes.

"I think I see it!"

"Good, now try and will it to move."

Ash tried to get a mental grasp on the light for a few minutes. After a while, the light twitched, before it started to move at his command.

"I, I got it!"

"Great job! you can open your eyes now. You just unlocked your electric power. Now, try and release it."

Ash nodded, before focusing really hard. His cheeks sparked after a moment. A few moments passed, before that spark turned into a small surge of electric energy, shooting forward and striking a nearby boulder, leaving a small indent.

"Congratulations! You just learned thundershock!"

"Wow, already? I thought it would take at least a couple hours to get it down!"

"So did I. You're a really fast learner. since that was so easy, let's try something a little more advanced. It's my favorite move: Thunderbolt. Essentially just a way stronger version of thundershock."

Ash nodded with determination, before they got to training once again.

* * *

Six days had passed since Ash became a Pikachu. Ash and Storm had been training every day. Ash had learned thunderbolt after numerous failed attempts. Turns out you need way more energy to form a thunderbolt than a thundershock, and as such, Ash usually came home exhausted. The whole training thing was not only helping him learn moves, He was also getting more durable, and acquiring more stamina.

Ash had also been tutoring Storm on how to speak human. He had a little trouble at first, but once he started to get it, his progress only escalated.

Storm had also become more accepting of the humans around him. He wasn't so leery when they went into town anymore, and he had gotten to know Delila and Lily a lot more.

Speaking of Lily, she had been hard at work with both brewing new potions, as well as helping Delila out around the house. She had invented several new concoctions over the week, and was very proud of her work.

Delila had taken Ash's hat and cut little holes into it for his ears to poke through, so they no longer folded down. She had also gone and made a hat for Storm too. It was a yellow and white hat that had a lightning bolt on the top of it. Storm loved it, and thanked Delila repeatedly.

Being the small community that it was, the news that Ash had become a Pokémon spread through the town like wildfire. Now there wasn't a single person who didn't know about Ash's new look. Luckily, the town was very supportive of him, and said that he would still be a trainer that would make Pallet proud.

Ash had come to completely embrace the fact that he was a Pokémon. He didn't have a problem with it now that he could still be a trainer, so he accepted that his human life was behind him, and that his life as a Pikachu had begun.

Ash and Storm were currently watching a league match on the TV. The latest challenger was really good, and had beaten both Lorelai and Bruno. He was currently squaring off against Agatha, the poison type master.

"Challenger Dave is down to his last Pokémon, but that doesn't mean he's throwing in the towel just yet!"

The announcer's exited voice blared through the TV as the two Pokémon on the battlefield, Dave's Nidorino and Agatha's Gengar charged each other, both looking to end the match with a final blow. The two's moves clashed against each other, until Gengar started to overwhelm it's opponent.

"Oh! and Gengar's shadow punch is a little too much for Nidorino! Ladies and gentlemen we have our winner! Agatha of the elite four and her wonderful team of poison types!"

Ash and Storm let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding in.

"Man, he was so close to getting to Lance..."

"Yeah, just one little push and they would have beat her. Man, Agatha's strong."

"That was a really good performance though. That's the best anyone's done in months!"

"Really? I would have thought at least someone would have beaten her recently."

"Well, there's a huge power gap between Agatha and Bruno, and an even bigger one between Agatha and Lance. He hasn't lost in years. In fact, it's been so long since there's been a championship match, that people aren't even sure there's a champion!"

"Really? What would happen if someone beat Lance then?"

"I suppose that they'd be crowned the next champion by default."

"That kind of sucks. They wouldn't have really earned it. Hopefully there's a champion when we challenge the Indigo Plateau."

Delila came in the door with a stern expression on her face.

"Boys, It's very late. Lily's already asleep. You need to be to Oak's lab early in the morning so that Ash can get his trainer's license. You don't want to sleep in."

Ash and Storm adopted sheepish expressions.

"Sorry mom."

Storm didn't really know when he started to call Delila mom, it just kind of happened. He had never known his parents, and Delila's nurturing nature and caring attitude had had an impact on him.

"Just get to bed alright? I'll see you two off in the morning."

And with that, she flicked the light off and shut the door.

"Well Storm, tomorrow's the big day. You ready?"

"Of course! We're gonna be the best team ever and find lots of strong friends! I'm so pumped!"

"Me too, but we really should get to sleep. Mom's right, we don't want to sleep in."

Ash set the alarm and snuggled into bed, Storm doing the same. The two fell asleep, exited for the day to come.

* * *

**Ash and Storm are starting to develop a brotherly bond, and they, plus Lily, will be setting out tomorrow! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I'll catch you all later!**


	6. Kanto: Leaving Home

**Hi! So, I've noticed that I've been updating my story so fast, that it dosen't actually say it's been updated. The chapter will go up, and I think followers will get notified, but it dosen't go to th top of the last updated chart. That's why I've decided to Only update once every 24 hours at most. Now, on to reviews!**

**OMG: My headcanon is that in the anime, since the transformation was temporary, Ash kept his human face. But since this one is permanent, He looks like a full blown Pikachu. Also, don't worry about being crazy, I am too! You want proof? I'm still a part of the Undertale fandom. I'm glad you think the charachters aren't too OOC, I haven't watched the anime in forever, so I was kind of worried. Like I said before, this won't be a Shipfic, but there might still be a tiny bit of romance here and there, so sorry if that turns you off. **

**Pichu: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll definitely check that story out. I may have one of them specialize in ranged attacks, while the other one is close combat oriented. I don't know, I still haven't decided. **

**NorthStar Pokeshipper: I think Storm will make sure that they're on time.**

**JB: I don't know. Storm just sounded better to me.**

**Thank you all for your feedback! now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The alarm next to the bed went off at 8 in the morning, just as scheduled.

Storm yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Morning Ash... Ash?"

Ash was splayed out in bed, snoring heavily.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

Storm, not really feeling like going through the whole ordeal of waking Ash up again, simply pushed him off the bed.

"Gah! Why do you always find the rudest ways to wake me up?"

"A) It's funny, B) You sleeping in every morning is starting to get annoying. Come on, we gotta eat breakfast and get going. We have an hour to get to the lab."

Ash crossed his arms, grumbling to himself as the two walked downstairs.

"Well good morning boys! Glad to see you're up early today! Sorry Ash, I know it's your birthday today, but we only have time to have a celebratory breakfast."

"That's more than fine mom! I'm surprised you did anything at all to be honest!"

"Well I couldn't just let you leave thinking I forgot your birthday, could I?"

Storm looked at Ash in surprise.

"Wait, Ash, today's your birthday?"

"Yeah! I was born on the day that new trainers go off on their journey, which is pretty cool."

"That's... a pretty strange coincedince."

"I guess you could put it like that. Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, Mimey and I made bacon, eggs, and frosted chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Pokémon!"

The Pikachu's mouths began to water at the mention of the pancakes.

"What are we waiting for, let's eat!"

The two hopped up onto their chairs and started digging in with gusto.

Lily walked downstairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She set her eyes onto the great pancake massacre of the 21'st century, and immediately adopted a deadpanned stare.

"No matter how many times I see them go at it, I'm always baffled at how much they can pack away."

"Well, you'll probably be seeing it a lot more often. You are going to be travelling with them right?"

"Yeah. They're going to be travelling across the region, and I've been meaning to go on a journey myself, so having companions would be nice, even if they don't have table manners."

Delila chuckled.

"Oh, good luck with that. I've been trying to teach Ash to pace himself for ten years now."

"Well, they're gonna have to learn some restraint. I don't know how to cook very well, and we can't go eating all our rations in one day."

Ash and Storm finished their meal, for once managing to leave at least some for the remaining residents.

"You want us to wait for you Lily?"

"Oh, that's alright Ash. You're in a hurry to get to the Professor's lab. I'll catch up once I've packed our things up."

"Thanks Lily! Come on Storm! We only have half an hour left!"

* * *

The two raced through town with agility, weaving through pedestrians and debris. Due to their fast speed, they reached the lab 20 minutes before the deadline.

"Well well, for once you're not late Ashy-boy. Pretty impressive speed there, You might actually manage to make it to viridian within the week!"

Ash and Strom scowled at Gary. They both knew that on average, it only took maybe 2 days to get to the city.

"Laugh it up Gary, but you won't be so cocky when you eat our dust."

"You keep sayin that Stormy."

Once Gary found out that Storm could talk, he started treating him the same way he treated Ash. Gary believed that Storm was considered a rival as well, rather than just Ash's Pokémon.

"Oh, cut it out Gary, there's no point in who get's there first, it's how you go about getting there."

A girl called out as she came over the hill. She had flowing brown hair, and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a white and red hat, a blue tank top, and a red skirt. She wore black arm bands near her wrists, and carried a yellow purse over her shoulder.

"Hi Leaf! Long time no see!"

The now introduced Leaf looked over towards the two Pikachu, and immediately squealed in delight, running over and picking Ash up into a hug.

"Oh, Ash, you're so adorable! So the rumors were true! What have you been doing all week? We haven't had any time to hang out!"

Leaf was Ash's childhood friend. They had always been close, and when Gary started going sour, they both adopted a mutual distain for him.

"Well, I've been training with Storm all week. When I became a Pokémon, I didn't know how to use any moves, and Storm's been a big help!"

Leaf looked down at the Pikachu with the yellow and white cap.

"Oh, then you must be Storm! Well, I want to thank you for helping Ash out so much!"

"Hey, no problem! He's helped me a lot too."

"Oh! You can talk as well? I knew Ash could, but you were born a Pikachu, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was, but Ash helped me to learn how to talk human. It's been really helpful, now I don't have to play charades with humans anymore."

"Oi! So you're the human turned Pikachu I've heard about?"

Another voice entered the conversation. The new arrival was a Boy with wavy blue hair. He wore sunglasses on his forehead, as well as Brown vest, which was worn over a pink polo shirt, which was worn over a red undershirt. Why the boy had so many layers of clothing in the middle of spring was anyone's guess. He also wore a belt and black pants.

"Oh, hey Damien!"

Damien was a rather new member of the town, and as such, no one present knew much about him. He was very confident in himself, but didn't showboat like Gary did. They also knew that he preferred strong Pokémon over any other, but that was about the extent of their knowledge.

"I gotta say, it's a little weird hearing a Pokémon speak. Heard you've been training, that's good. Gotta get prepared to take the league on, after all."

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, yeah... So what Pokémon are you guys hoping to get anyway?

Leaf spoke up first.

"I've got my heart set on Bulbasaur! He's just so cute, and I've always loved grass types!"

"There's no one for me but Squirtle! I know what your thinking, Ashy-boy: Why would Gary choose the starter weak to you two? Well, for one, It'll be all the more satisfying when I beat you, and 2, I've wanted Squirtle ever since I saw the starters."

"Glad we're not gunning for the same Pokémon then. I've wanted Charmander since the start."

"Cool! And you already know that Storm's my partner."

Damien spoke up then.

"No offence, but I'm surprised they let you become a trainer, Ash. I mean, there's never been a Pokémon that's become a trainer."

"Well, there's a first time for everything! I actually think that if it weren't for Professor Oak, then I wouldn't be here, so I have him to thank."

"Yeah, the old Prof's done a lot for everyone in this town. He's a real nice guy, I'll give em that."

"Well, it's nice to know you all think so highly of me!"

To everyone's surprise, Professor Oak was standing In the doorway. No one had noticed it open.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!"

* * *

After everyone had picked out their partners, Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Now, I know that you're all exited to get going, but there's something I must give to you."

The Professor reached into a drawer, and pulled out a handful of small red devices.

"These are my latest, and most likely greatest invention yet! I call it the Pokedex! They contain information on every Pokémon located in the Kanto region. I was going to include the other regions native Pokémon as well, but I didn't quite have the time. The thing is, This information can only be viewed fully after you've captured a Pokémon. I would go and fill it up myself, but I'm afraid that my old age is catching up with me. So I ask of you, go and catch as many Pokémon as you can, and fill up the Pokedex!"

Ash looked up at the Professor in amazement.

"Wow, so just how much does the Pokedex tell you about a Pokémon?"

"Oh, almost everything! It tells you it's gender, average weight and height, it's dietary preferences, What moves it knows, even a brief description! Even if you haven't captured a Pokémon, you can still scan one with the Pokedex for the description."

"That's awesome! You really are something gramps! Don't worry, I'll fill up the Pokedex and become the greatest trainer ever, Just you wait!"

The four trainers their Pokedex's and Pokeballs and bid Professor Oak farewell.

"Hey Ashy-boy! As soon as I get Squirtle trained up a bit, you and Stormy are going down!"

"Heh, at least you're thinking straight, I thought you might've tried challenging us to a battle immediately."

Gary just scoffed, before he headed out the door.

"Well, Ash, I hope I'll see you on the road! The next time we meet, we'll be rivals!"

"Looking forward to it Leaf!"

Leaf smiled, before she also left.

"Hey, you two. Don't go lagging behind. I want a real and proper fight the next time we meet, got it?"

Ash and Storm nodded.

"You got it Damien!"

The blue haired trainer just smirked, nodding in satisfaction, before he headed out as well.

* * *

Upon exiting the Building and catching up with the others, Ash and Storm noticed that there was a huge parade to send the new trainers off. Spotting Delila and Lily, the two ran over to them.

"Everything packed Lily?"

"Of course! I've got sleeping bags, rations, everything we need."

Delila walked up to the two Pikachu and gave them a hug.

"Now be sure to always brush your teeth, and make sure to bathe every day..."

"Mooom! You're embarrassing us!"

"Sorry Ash, I just want to make sure you and Storm are ready."

"We'll be fine mom. We've been training all week, and I'm sure we can take whatever comes our way."

Delila sighed, before giving them one more quick hug.

"Lily, keep them in check alright?"

The Pokewitch nodded, giving Delila a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure they behave. Bye Delila, Thank you for everything!"

"Of course! If you boys ever feel the need to, you're always welcome back home."

Ash and Storm smiled.

"Thanks mom."

And with a final goodbye, Ash, Storm, and Lily headed out onto the road, ready to take on the world.

* * *

**The journey has finally begun! Just so you know, The other two trainers will appear occasionally throughout the Kanto arc at least, I didn't just throw them in here randomly.**


	7. Kanto: Route One Adventures!

**Hello! So, all the schools in my county got shut down for a month due to Corona, so hopefully I'll have more time to upload. Not to respond to reviews!**

**NorthStar Pokeshipper: I have plans for Damien, but you'll have to read to find out.**

**OMG: Yeah, I plan on going through all the gens, although I've already though of a couple of potential roadblocks. I want to use the story of ORAS, but implementing mega evoulution so soon would mess up my plans for Sinnoh and Unova. Speaking of Unova, I want to use the stories of B/W and B2/W2, but seeing how they take place 2 years apart, it might be an issue. What I'm thinking is having Hoenn be after Kalos and B/W2 after Hoenn. Again, I'm still figuring it out, so the plan could change.**

**Pichu: I made Damien nicer on purpose. I plan on using him more than just once, so I want to develop his personallity a bit. I may have Ash learn how to speak Pokemon, not sure yet. I think I'm ganna stick to one upload a day, max. Now, I probably won't update EVERY day, but I will when I can.  
**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and feedback! And now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ash, Storm, and Lily were trekking through route 1, Intent on at least making it halfway to Viridian by day's end.

"Alright Storm, Professor Oak has given us five Pokeballs. If we play our cards right, we can have more than a full team without having to buy more."

"Ok, are there any Pokémon around here worth adding to our team?"

"Well, the first gym is a rock type gym, which could be an issue. We're both electric types, so we're probably gonna need some extra help. The problem is, most of the Pokémon on route 1 are either normal or flying types, and Viridian forest won't offer much more."

"Hm, yeah, that might be an issue. Why don't we stop to train for a while? You still need to work on your aim with thunderbolt."

"Sounds like a plan! it's almost lunch time anyway, so let's make a stop here."

The group found a little clearing. Lily went about handing out lunch, and Ash and Storm went off to train.

The two started practicing on some boulders. Ash was getting better, but he still had a hard time hitting the same exact spot every time.

Ash was charging up another spot, when they heard a voice.

"I was wondering what all the flashing was about. Odd seeing Pikachu around here, you two owned by a trainer?"

A Ratatta walked up to the two training Pokémon casually.

"Oh, hey there! Sorry if we bothered you, we're just doing a little target practice."

Ash waved to the new Pokémon, before pulling his Pokedex out of his specially crafted belt.

**"Ratatta, the mouse Pokémon. It bites anything when it attacks. It's small and very quick, and can be found in many areas across Kanto. This Ratatta is male and knows the moves tackle, tail whip, and quick attack."**

"Huh? What's that thing, and how does it know all my moves?"

"Oh, this? It's a Pokedex. It gives me the info of any Pokémon I see."

"Why would you need that human device? You could have just asked me. And also, how are you speaking human?!"

Storm chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Ash here taught me how to last week. And, uh, I don't think you'd believe how he knows."

"Wow, in just one week? I didn't think us Pokémon could even learn how to speak human, let alone in just a week!"

The Rattata then looked back at Ash and examined him. He noticed the belt, and the Pokeballs hanging off of it.

"Say, why are you carrying Pokeballs around? Your trainer having you do that or something?"

"Uh, well, this might be hard to believe, but I am a trainer."

"Ok, sure. Why don't you give me some identity then?"

Ash just smirked, pulling out his Pokedex again, showing it to Ratatta. A screen came up showing his digital license.

**"Greetings, I am Dexter, the Pokedex assigned to the Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."**

The Ratatta looked back at the two Pikachu in shock.

"Wait, for real? How did you manage that? I didn't think Pokémon could ever become trainers!"

"Yeah, well, a friend managed to convince the Pokémon league to make an exception."

"That's awesome! Man, you're so lucky! I wish I could travel the region! My mom says that I can't leave route one unless I'm with a trainer to help protect me. Unfortunately, not many trainers want to catch Ratatta."

"Well, do you want to come with us? We're always open to new partners!"

The Ratatta looked up at Ash, eyes glistening.

"Really? You want to have me come along with you? Wow! Let me just go let my mom know, you should probably come along so my mom doesn't think I'm fibbing."

Ash and Storm laughed at the young Pokémon's energy, before they followed after the purple mouse.

* * *

"Where is that little troublemaker? I told him to be back 20 minutes ago!"

A Female Raticate was grumbling to herself, sitting in front of a tree.

"Hi mom! Sorry I took so long! I finally met a trainer who wants to catch me!"

The Raticate looked up, seeing her son running towards her with two Pikachu in hats trailing close behind.

"Oh, did you? Well, then these must be this trainer's Pikachu. How are you dears?"

Ash and Storm smiled and shook the Raticate's paw.

"Hi, Miss. You see, your son here says that he want's to come travel with us, but he needed your permission first."

"Oh? How are you speaking the human language?"

"Well, uh, we learned it, but that's not important right now."

"Oh, apologies, I got distracted. I'm fine with my son travelling with a trainer, but I would like to see them myself. Could you bring me to them?"

Ash and Storm rolled their eyes. They had a feeling that they would be going through this routine a lot. Ash pulled out his Pokedex again, and showed the Raticate his license.

"That's... surprising. Well, you two seem like capable young boys, and if you're a trainer, then I'll trust my son with you."

"Awesome! Thank you so much mom!"

"Oh, don't mention it honey! Now run along, I'm sure you'll do great things, and become a very powerful Raticate someday!"

Ash pulled out one of his Pokeballs.

"Now I want you to know that you don't have to stay in here. This is only to officially register you to my team. You can come out any time if you get uncomfortable."

"I'm fine staying in the ball. I heard it's actually pretty comfortable."

The two Pikachu shrugged.

"Well, to each their own."

Ratatta tapped the button, and was pulled inside. In almost no time at all, the ball dinged.

"Awesome! Our very first partner! Bye Miss Raticate! thank you!"

"All I ask in return is that you take good care of my son. You boys have a wonderful journey!"

* * *

"I think we're lost."

"Seriously? How did we manage that? We're in an open field!"

"Let's let Ratatta out, he'll probably know how to get us back to Lily."

Ash was about to do so, when they heard an angry voice call out.

"Hey! what do you think you're doing in our territory!?"

The two looked up at the voice, before freezing. Flying about a dozen feet away was a Fearow, surrounded by what looked like hundreds of Spearow.

Ash slowly pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

**"Fearow, the beak Pokémon. With it's huge and powerful wings, Fearow can keep itself aloft without ever having to rest. They are also incredibly territorial, and will attack anything that comes near."**

Storm and Ash looked towards each other. There was no way they could beat them all, even with a type advantage.

"Run?"

"Run."

* * *

Ash and Storm were fleeing from the huge flock, running at incredible speeds.

"How are they keeping up?!"

"I don't know, just keep running!"

"Get back here, intruders!"

They finally exited the tall grass, and came up on Lily.

"Oh there you two... are..."

"Run Lily, they're insane!"

Lily gulped, before picking up her briefcase and booking it.

As they were running, the skies darkened above them. Ash and Storm fired off the occasional thunderbolt, trying to thin the flock, but there were so many that it didn't even matter.

Lily was having a hard time keeping up. She didn't have nearly as much speed or stamina that The Pikachu did, it was a miracle that she was staying ahead of the flock.

As they came upon a river, Ash and Storm tripped over a rock, and were sent tumbling into the rapids.

"Oh no, Ash, Storm!"

Lily turned to the left, following after the two.

* * *

Misty Waterflower was not having the best fishing day. She had been told my someone in Viridian that she would be able to catch some rare water types in the river here, and had spent half the day making the trek. Now that she was here, she hadn't gotten even a single bite.

"Aw man, did I get duped?"

All of a sudden, she felt a great tugging on her line.

"OH?! I got one!"

She reeled it in as hard as she could, and eventually, her catch sprang above water.

"What the... oh dear, are you two alright?!"

Ash and Storm wrung out their caps, grumbling.

"Yeah, we're alright, just a little wet..."

"Wow! you can talk?!"

"Now's not the time! We gotta run!"

Misty looked to where Storm was pointing, and froze in terror. There was a veritable cloud of Spearow headed their way, and a girl dressed up as a witch running for her life.

"Oh jeez! Quick, hop onto my shoulders, lets run!"

* * *

Lily wasn't sure how long she'd been running. Once she found her Pikachu friends, she had jumped over the river and followed after the redhead. The flock of enraged Pokémon were unnaturally persistent.

"Ugh, that's... it. I can't run anymore!"

Ash and Storm looked up at the flock nervously.

"It's no use, we have to fight!"

Misty looked at the two Pikachu worriedly.

"You two can't take them all out on your own! I'll help too! Go Staryu!"

Lily looked at the flock, before reaching for her own partner.

"Here's my own partner, help us out Murkrow!"

"End of the line! Go on, Spearow, attack!"

It was at that moment, by some streak of luck, that it started to rain.

"Rain...? Wait, water conducts electricity! Come on Ash, let's go! Thunderbolt, full power!"

"Alright, here we go!"

The two Pikachu unleashed their thunderbolts at the same time. Due to the rain, every Spearow was caught by the electricity. They cried out in pain, before they dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Wow, way to go! Just one left!"

"Ugh, seriously? You're all useless! Fine, I'll punish you all myself! Arial ace!"

The Fearow flew at Murkrow at breakneck speed, hitting it and knocking it out easily.

"Hah! How do you like that!?"

As the Fearow was gloating, it got struck by a combination of psybeam and thunderbolt, knocking it out as well.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

"Yeah, I thought he would at least be able to take that."

The two Pikachu laughed, high fiving.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt, I couldn't think of a good stopping point. Be sure to review, and I'll see you all later!**


	8. Kanto: Viridian City Arrival!

**Hey all! Sorry for the midnight update, but I spent most of the day revising my other story. Now, reviews!**

**OMG: I don't really think I can order the gens in order with the way I want those arcs to go. Thanks for the info on Brock! Didn't know that one. There's no particular reason why I chose Ratatta, just popped into my head. Ash's belt is custom made to fit his body type and size, so it dosn't look that wierd. I have a very good immune system, so I should be fine, thank you for your concern though!**

**NorthStar Pokeshipper: I live in the U.S. New York to be exact. So yeah, fun times.**

**Storyreader21: I had planned on Misty traveling with them since I started, so I'm sorry if that turns you off. I don't personally dislike any Pokemon character, they're all lovable in their own way. The only thing I could think you'd find annoying about Misty is her brash and aggressive personality, but that's a critical part of her character, so I can't just make her act different, not without some character develpoment anyway. As for the whole cospay thing, that's a pretty funny idea. I may just use it. Ash's Pokedex already has Pikachu in it, so he would have no reason to do so. Never really put any thought into what type of Pikachu Ash would be. Either he or Storm is going to be a partner Pikachu though.**

**Pichu: I omitted the whole 'Pika power' thing. It just kinda seemed like slavery to me, and besides, I could easily wright around it. The Rocket trio in this story are admins, so they're more competent by default. They'll likely take an intrest in Ash and Storm, but they won't dedicate their ENTIRE LIVES to capturing them like they did in the anime. As for Lily, That's probably gonna be what sells them on pursuing the group at all.**

**Q&A time! I'll do this as I think of them. Apart from Pokemon, what's your favorite anime? Mine is One Punch Man. My reasoning? It's singlehandedly one of the most hilarious and deep shows I've ever watched.**

**Thank you all for your lovely feedback, and I'll catch you all later!**

* * *

Misty's day had gone from boring to surreal very quickly.

After she had fished up the two talking Pikachu from the river, she had been chased for miles by a flock of Spearow. Not only that, but she had also encountered a girl that looked like she had come straight from a Halloween party.

"Ok! What's going on here? Why were you being chased by all those Spearow? Why are you dressed up like a witch? And most importantly, HOW CAN YOU TWO TALK?!"

Ash and Storm took a step back, startled by her outburst.

"Um, if you calm down, we'll tell you."

Misty took a couple of calming breaths.

"Ok, I'm good. Things just started happening so fast, that I kind of lost it."

"Well, that's understandable. We did kind of drag you into this after all. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and this is my partner Storm. The girl over there is Lily, a Pokewitch."

"Oh, is she your trainer then? If so, it was very irresponsible of her to have gotten you into this situation."

"Well, she's not out trainer, it's a little complicated."

Ash went on to explain what happened for what seemed like the millionth time.

When he finished, Misty was glaring at Lily.

"You exposed a child to a concoction that was as volatile as that?"

"Hey, it wasn't her fault! It was me who messed with it in the first place."

"Still, you really should have thought about the consequences before you showed him all those dangerous potions."

"Yes, I realize that. That's why I'm accompanying him on his journey, to make it up to him somehow."

"Well, at least you're taking initiative. As for you Ash, you seem a little nonchalant about being a Pokémon. I thought you'd be at least a little upset."

"Well, I was at first, but I was still able to become a trainer, so everything's fine. Besides, if It's not all bad. I can understand other Pokémon!"

"Yeah, and he also taught me how to speak human!"

Misty smiled and shook her head.

"What a day this has turned out to be. Well, I haven't given you my name yet. I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city, nice to meet you!"

"Wow, all the way from Cerulean? That's quite a ways! What are you doing out by Viridian?"

"I heard a rumor that there were rare Pokémon in the river that I found you guys in. You see, I'm on a journey to find powerful water type Pokémon. My dream is to become the strongest water type trainer in the world!"

"That's a great goal to work towards! I'm aiming to become a Pokémon master, with the help of Storm!"

Misty giggled.

"A Pikachu aiming to be a Pokémon master, now that's something. What's your goal Lily?"

"I'm planning on travelling the world to collect ingredients for my potions. I don't really have an end goal, I just like doing what I do now."

"Well, that's fair. It's starting to get dark, I could guide you to the Pokémon center in Viridian if you want."

"Oh, yes please! My poor Murkrow needs healing, and sleeping indoors sounds nice."

"Well, come on then, let's get going, before it starts raining again."

They started to walk towards the city, when They heard a majestic trill sound above them. Looking up, they saw a huge bird like Pokémon sail across the sky.

"Whoa, I've never seen a Pokémon like that before!"

Ash Pulled out his Pokedex to scan the creature.

**"No data."**

"Huh, must not be from this region."

Luckily, the Pokedex had a camera function, so Ash took a picture of the mysterious Pokémon to show Professor Oak.

As the group watched the Pokémon fly into the horizon, they spotted a feather drifting towards the ground, landing in front of Ash and Storm's feet. Storm picked it up, examining it.

"Wow, this is a really pretty wing. It reflects light, and it's rainbow as well."

Lily thought she had seen a feather like that before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Well, let's hold onto it for now, maybe the Professor will know what it is."

Ash nodded, hopping onto Lily's bag and putting it inside.

"Come on, we can't waste anymore time, I don't have any camping gear, and I can't navigate in pitch black."

* * *

The band of travelers reached Viridian just after the sun had completely set over the horizon.

As they entered the city, they were immediately stopped by officer Jenny.

"Halt! I haven't seen you around here before, and with Pokémon thieves about, I'm going to need to see some identification."

They all bristled at that.

"Pokémon thieves? First I'm hearing of it."

Misty pulled out her trainer's license, Lily and Ash following her example.

"Oh? A Pokémon with a trainer's license? That's a new one."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be getting that a lot aren't I?"

"Oh! you can talk too? Well, that doesn't matter now. If you're headed for the Pokémon center, I can give you a ride. My sidecar can fit all of you, so hop on!"

Lily and Misty entered the sidecar of the officer's motorcycle. It was a little snug, but they fit. Ash and Storm just sat on Lily's shoulders.

"Now hold on tight!"

That was the only warning they got from Jenny, before she took off at top speed.

* * *

Jenny raced through the city, making sharp turns and not slowing down at all. Ash and Storm were holding onto Lily for dear life.

"You know, for a police officer, you drive pretty recklessly!"

Jenny ignored Storm's comment, closing in on the Pokémon center, and to their horror, not slowing down at all.

"Hold on, this'll get a little bumpy!"

"What are you doing?! You're going to crash through the-"

The motorcycle burst through the doors of the PMC, startling everyone inside.

Jenny got off her vehicle, leaving her petrified passengers to get out themselves.

"Jenny! What have I told you? Park outside the Pokémon center! We have a perking lot for a reason!"

"Sorry Joy, I was just escorting some travelers. The streets are dangerous tonight, what with Team Rocket around and all."

Joy just huffed, going to help the others out of the sidecar.

"I think they would have been better off walking! Just look at them! The poor dears are still in shock.

Lily shook a little.

"Never... again."

"Heh, sorry guys. I guess my driving was a little too much to handle."

Misty looked up at the officer annoyed.

"A LITTLE?! We could have been killed!"

"Ok, so I should drive a little slower! At least you're here now."

Misty just scowled, ignoring Jenny completely.

Lily walked up to Nurse Joy, putting Murkrow's Pokeball down on the counter.

"Could you heal my Murkrow up? It got knocked out in a fight with a wild Fearow."

"Oh, certainty! Chansey, bring this young lady's friend to the infirmary, will you?"

"On it Miss Joy!"

Ash and Storm hopped up onto the counter.

"Hey, can we get a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy did a double take at hearing the Pikachu speak, before recollecting herself. Talking Pokémon or not, they were still customers.

"Of course! Here is your room key."

Ash smiled and thanked the Nurse, before hanging the key to Lily.

"Come on Storm, let's go call Professor Oak about that mysterious Pokémon we saw!"

The two trotted over to the videophone, dialing Oak's number in.

"Oh, hello boys! Already at Viridian City? That's impressive! Not even Gary's gotten there yet!"

The two chuckled awkwardly, averting their eyes.

"Well, we got here sooner than expected. After catching a Ratatta, we got lost and accidently entered a flock of Spearow's territory. They ended up chasing us a couple of miles before we got the upper hand."

"Oh? Well, your first day must have been eventful. Speaking of your new Partner, can I see them for a moment?"

Ash nodded, releasing him from his Pokeball.

"Hey Ratatta, this is Professor Oak."

The Mouse Pokémon sweatdropped.

"Uh, guess I never told you my name. I'm Fang, not just 'Ratatta'."

"Oh, sorry."

Professor Oak looked at the purple rodent.

"Well, hello Ratatta!"

Storm coughed.

"He says that his name's Fang."

"Oh, my mistake. Well Fang, I can see you've been raised well. You appear to be very healthy, as well as a little stronger than a Ratatta your age."

Fang beamed at the compliment. Ash suddenly remembered why they contacted Oak in the first place, and recalled Fang.

"Oh Professor, We saw this mysterious Pokémon after we defeated the flock of Spearow. And it dropped this feather."

Ash held up the Picture of the Pokémon, while Storm showed him the feather he had snagged from Lily's bag.

Oak looked at the two, before spitting out his coffee and nearly falling out of his chair.

"Uh, is everything alright Professor?"

Oak regained his composure, giving the two a straight face.

"You boys are very lucky! You just had a run in with the legendary Pokémon of Johto, Ho-oh! Not only that, but It gifted you with one of it's rainbow feathers! Legends say that anyone gifted with one is destined to have a wonderful and joyous life!"

The two Pikachu looked at each other in shock.

"Wow! We met a legendary Pokémon on our first day! That's awesome!"

"Well, as much as I would like to hear about your encounter with the legend, I have work to do. Good luck on your journey!"

After Professor Oak signed off, Ash and Storm walked over to Lily and Misty, who were sitting in the lounge, waiting for Lily's Murkrow to be healed.

Suddenly, the power in the building shut off.

"What the? Who turned out the lights?"

Just as soon as the power went out, it came back on.

"What was that all about?"

At that moment, Nurse Joy rushed into the lobby, panic stricken.

"All the Pokémon are gone!"

The room became an uproar of panic and confusion. All of a sudden, a trio of laughs could be heard.

The roof caved in, and three figures dropped down from it. The two humans wore a white shirt and pants, a red R blazing across it. There was a Meowth in between the two, laughing along with them.

"Listen up! All Of this center's Pokémon are now under ownership of Team Rocket!"


	9. Kanto: Viridian Center Showdown!

**Hey, sorry for the slight delay, I haven't had much time to write these past few days. I'm back now however, so fear not! Now, reviews!**

**OMG: Ah yes, Hypixel, the server I got permanently banned from for something I didn't do. I mostly play pixelmon now. I added a camera to the Dex for efficiency, not really much else to say about it. About Cosplay Ash, I get if that's not your thing, so If I do end up doing it, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, as well as try to make the chapter skippable. **

**Guest: Well, I'm sorry to say that the reaction isn't much in this chapter. I felt like the whole 'everyone freaking out over Ash and Storm talking' was getting a little stale.**

**Pichu: Yeah, the virus is a pain, but we'll live. I'll try to keep my story as consistant as possible, but there will be times where i need a break.**

**Oh look, a wild chapter appeared!**

* * *

"Team Rocket!? You're a criminal organization that steals traffics Pokémon!"

"That's right! Now, this will be much simpler if you cooperate. Hand over all your Pokémon this instant!"

Ash and Storm looked at the criminals in anger. Not only were they stealing Pokémon, but they were also treating them like they were tools!

"Hey! You can't just steal all these people's Pokémon! That's like kidnapping someone's best friend!"

The two humans laughed, not caring who spoke.

"Hah! We can do whatever we want! Unless you want to try and stop us."

The Meowth, however, was looking at the two Pikachu in shock.

"Hey! You two can talk human!"

"Huh, so can you. First time I've seen another Pokémon who can."

"Heh, what luck! Ta think such rare Pokémon were here! You'll make a great little surprise for da boss!"

"I don't think so! Either you let the Pokémon go, or we'll make you!"

"Ha, don't make us laugh twerp! What could a couple of little Pikachu do against us Rocket admins?"

"You're about to find out! Let's go Storm!"

"Right!"

Misty came up next to the two of them.

"And I'll help out with Staryu!"

"A three on three eh? Well, that's fine. Meowth, go deal with the girl. We'll take on these two bratty Pikachu."

Meowth smirked darkly, before readying his claws and jumping at Saryu.

"You know, you could just back down now. May we remind you that we're Rocket admins? It's not the best idea to take us on."

"I don't care who you are! You're taking Pokémon away from their trainers, and you need to be stopped!"

"Well, whatever. Whether you fight or not, the result will still be the same. Allow Team Rocket's Jessie and James to show you just how futile your resistance is!"

Ash and Storm grit their teeth as they awaited the two criminals to call out their Pokémon.

"Let's go Arbok!"

"You too Weezing!"

The two poison types came out of their balls, glaring at their opponents.

_Uh oh, they have fully evolved Pokémon, this could be tougher than I thought._

"Arbok use poison fang!"

"Weezing use sludge!"

Arbok lunged at the Pikachu, it's fangs glowing purple, while Weezing shot a blob of purple gunk out of it's mouth.

Ash jumped over Arbok, shooting a thunderbolt down on it, while Storm sprinted past the attacks with agility, and smacked Weezing in the face with an iron tail.

While their attacks definitely did some damage, it wasn't as much as they had hoped.

"Ugh, you brats! Guess you can actually fight. Well, that doesn't matter. You're far too weak to have a chance at defeating us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty's Staryu was fighting Meowth.

"Why don't you have a taste of my fury swipes?!"

"I don't think so! Staryu, use water gun!"

The star shape Pokémon shot a beam of water out at it's opponent, but Meowth evaded the attack and got a couple of good scratches on it's gem before he was shook off.

"Oh no, Staryu! Argh, you're gonna get it now! Use confuse ray!"

Multiple glowing orbs shot out of Staryu, and began to circle Meowth.

"Hey, uh, what's goin... on..."

All of a sudden, Meowth's eyes drooped, a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright Staryu, now's our chance! Hit em with a bubblebeam, full power!"

Staryu shot a stream of bubbles straight at Meowth, who shook himself out of his stupor as soon as the attack was on top of him.

"Oh boy..."

The attack hit him full force, sending the scratch cat Pokémon across the room and into the wall, putting him out of commission.

"Alright! Way to go Staryu! Now, let's go help Ash and Storm!"

* * *

Ash and Storm were panting heavily. They had been exchanging blows with the opposing Pokémon, but it was clear that The poison types were stronger.

"Huh, for a couple of twerps, you two are putting up quite the fight. You're certainty worth capturing."

"Ugh, this isn't going well, should we bring out fang to help?"

"Are you joking? He's incredibly underexperienced! There's no way he'd stand a chance against these guys!"

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Staryu, psybeam!"

A pink beam of energy came shooting from the left, striking Arbok and making it recoil.

"What?! Oh come on!"

Lily ran up to the two Pikachu holding a Potion.

"Quick, while they're distracted, drink this! It'll restore your health and energy! It's like a combination of a full restore and max elixir."

"Wow, thanks Lily, you're a lifesaver!"

The two Pikachu took the potion and downed it, immediately feeling their strength come back to them.

The two Rockets watched the display with annoyance, yet interest.

"That witch girl could be useful, should we snag her as well?"

"Excellent idea James, let's just finish these brats off first. Arbok, poison jab!"

Arbok swung it's tail at Staryu with alarming speed. With no time to react, Staryu took the attack head on, and flew back, unconscious.

"Staryu!"

"Hah! that's one annoyance down."

However, while Arbok was distracted with Staryu, Storm had closed the gap between them and readied his fist.

"Let's hope I get this right. Thunderpunch!"

His fist ignited with electricity and slammed into Arbok's face, frying it and sending it skidding, out cold.

"Alright, way to go Storm! Just one left!"

"AARGH! You twerps are ruining everything! James, I suggest a tactical retreat!"

"Right! Weezing, Smog, followed up with explosion!"

Weezing sighed, before covering the room in smoke, and flying up to the two Pikachu and glowing.

"Yikes! let's get out of here!"

They dashed away, just in time to barely avoid the explosion that Weezing created.

James recalled Weezing, before equipping a jetpack and flying away.

"Ugh, can somebody get da number of da truck that ran me over?"

Jessie stomped up to Meowth and strapped his jetpack onto him.

"We're getting out of here! this job is a bust! Get going before you get caught!"

The Rockets flew out of the building, and by the time the smog had cleared, they were long gone.

"Darn it, they got away!"

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that the Pokémon are safe."

Misty came up to Nurse Joy, looking concerned.

"But what if they come back?"

"Don't worry, I doubt they'll try to attack the same area again. And now that we have faces to go along with them, they won't be able to set foot in Viridian without being arrested."

Nurse Joy turned back to Ash and Storm.

"I'd also like to thank all of you for protecting the Pokémon center from those crooks. I can't bear to think of what could have happened if you didn't step in."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I couldn't just let them get away with what they were doing."

"Well, nevertheless, I would like to at least give you free lodging for the night. It's the least I could do to repay you."

"Wow, thanks Nurse Joy!"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

The group began to walk up to their rooms, tired from the day's events. Nurse Joy watched them go, before looking up at the hole in the roof.

"Now how am I going to explain this to the construction crew?"

* * *

Storm woke up early, and once again had to wake Ash up from his slumber.

"Seriously, why do you have to push me off the bed every morning?"

"It's the most efficient way to wake you up."

Ash grumbled and crossed his arms, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The two Pikachu met up with Lily and Misty, and they went down to the lounge for some breakfast.

"Hey, so I've been thinking..."

Lily looked up and gave Misty a smile. Ash and Storm were too occupied with their breakfast to acknowledge her.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm on a journey too, but travelling alone is pretty lonely, ya know? So I was thinking if I could maybe come with you guys?"

Ash swallowed his food, and looked up at Misty.

"Sure! We'll be happy to have you! The more the merrier!"

Misty smiled happily, before hugging Ash and Storm.

"Thanks guys! It'll be nice to have some friends to be around for a change!"

"Y-yeah, that's great Misty, but you're kind of choking us!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Misty dropped the two Pikachu back onto the table, chuckling sheepishly.

The group's ears perked up on hearing the Pokémon center's doors open up.

"There you are Ashy-boy! Been looking all over town for ya! I arrive in town this morning, only to hear that two Pikachu ended up stopping a raid on the PMC! Not bad, you may actually be worth taking on."

Ash and Storm looked over as Gary strolled up to their table.

"Oh, you want to battle Gary? You're on!"

"Hah, you two act cocky now, but I'll be the one to mop the floor with ya!"

Misty leaned over to Lily.

"Uh, who's this egotistical brat?"

"That's Gary, Ash's rival."

"Ah, that'd make sense."

The two appeared to have missed something, because the Pikachu were glaring at Gary.

"Be prepared to back those words up. There's a battle field out back, let's do this there!"

"Ha! You're really eager for a beating, huh? Well, let's go then! We'll see who's the better trainer here and now!"

Ash and Storm glared at Gary as he headed out back, before following after him.

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, this journey will certainty be interesting, if nothing else."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You three, some of the most elite agents in Team Rocket, were stopped by a couple of Pikachu?"

The three Rockets gulped.

"W-well, you see, we came underprepared, thinking it would be a simple heist with little to no resistance."

"Yeah, and we were about to beat the two of them, when this girl gave them this weird looking potion that instantly replenished all of their health and stamina!"

"Not ta mention that both of da Pikachu could talk, and were pretty strong!"

The shadowy figure that the trio were speaking with was silent for a moment, before chuckling.

"I see. I would like you to trail these Pikachu, and the girl as well. If you see and opportunity, capture them and bring them to me. This will be on top of your original assignments of course."

"YES SIR!"

"Good. I expect fantastic results from you, as always."

After their boss had hung up, the trio turned to each other.

"Well, If we're looking to capture them, we can't be underprepared like we were last time."

"Yeah, you two should probably get your other Pokémon from headquarters."

"Yeah, but don't forget, we still have our other operations to be running."

James pulled out a sheet of instructions.

"I'll execute the Mt. Moon mission, you two tail the twerps. Be careful though. If we mess up too many times, we might get demoted."

The three bristled at the thought of being simple grunts.

"Don't worry, even if we somehow mess up with the kid, if we're successful in our other missions, the boss will at least be content."

"I suppose that's true, but still."

Jessie and Meowth bid James farewell, before they left to plan out their method of attack.

* * *

**What do you think of this Team Rocket? A little too serious? I tried to make them competent but still their goofy selves. Unfortunatly, that was a little harder than I anticipated, so let me know how I did.**


	10. Kanto: A Battle Between Rivals!

**Welp, I'm finally back! Sorry for making you wait so long, but with the combination of no motivation and the distraction in that of Terraria, (Which I highly suggest you get if you don't already have it) it's been hard to think of anything to write. **

**Updates are gonna be random with this story, so you could get an update every day for a week, only to wait a month for the next one. Sorry, but that's just how I work. I can't deal with the stress of a deadline. With all of that out of the way, on to reviews!**

**Guest: Glad you enjoy the story! Team rocket is going to stay competent, but they will still have the goofy personalities that you know. I have a plan for them though, so you'll have to wait and see.**

**Codathewizard: Haven't really given that much thought. Probably both, like i plan for his team to do.**

**Zerac: Yeah, I guess I have been following the Anime a bit closely, but it will diverge with unique plot points, as well as plot form the game at some point soon. ****As for the story being too silly, I don't really like dark plots, and will likely never write about anything like that. I just prefer lighthearted stuff. (This is coming from the guy who watched all 3 seasons of Castlevania on Netflix.) ****I will say, however, that there will be serious moments, but dont expect any (permanent) character deaths or anything like that.**

**Pinkypi: Like I said, I don't plan for the Rockets to become incompetent, and I have a specific plan laid out for them. I do plan on keeping thier personalities relativily the same though.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to ask you, What do you want most out of this story? As long as it dosn't get in the way of my plan for the story, I'll do what I can to implement it.**

**And without further adieu, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Ash and Storm were standing on the end of the battlefield opposite to Gary, their rival smirking confidently.

"Are you sure you two losers wanna go through with this? Last chance to back out."

"Get your kicks in now Gary, but we'll see who's laughing when we wipe the floor with you!"

"Ha! In your dreams! Go Eevee!"

A small fox like Pokémon popped out of the ball and looked around curiously.

"Whoa, an Eevee! Aren't those like, super rare?"

"Hit it right on the nose, Ashy-boy! Of course it was no problem to find one for such an incredible trainer as me!"

Storm sweatdropped. _Wow. He brags so much that it becomes sad after a while._

Eevee walked over to the two Pikachu and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Chloe! Nice to meet you!"

Ash looked at Chloe in mild surprise.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting one of Gary's Pokémon to be so... nice."

"Huh, What's wrong with Mr. Gary? Is he mean to you? He's always nice around me."

Ash huffed. "I mean, he's not a mean person, he just acts like an egotistical jerk around me. In fact, we're just about to battle, and you're our opponent."

"Oh, we're battling? Okay! If I win, you gotta teach me how to speak human like you, kay?"

Gary was tapping his foot impatiently. "What are you blabbering about over there? We're supposed to be battling!"

Chloe looked over at Gary sheepishly, before running to his side of the battlefield and taking a battle stance.

Ash looked over to Storm. "So, who should go first?"

"Well, Fang hasn't had much experience in battle, why don't we send him out to get started?"

"Fang only knows 3 moves though, and we don't know what Chloe's got. Wouldn't it make sense for one of us to fight?"

"Yeah, but how else will Fang get any experience?"

"...I guess you have a point."

Ash reached for Fang's Pokeball and tossed it out.

Gary looked at the purple mouse that materialized with a smirk.

"A Ratatta? Figures that you'd catch an average Pokémon like that. Eevee, start things off with sand attack!"

Chloe nodded, before kicking up some dirt and sending it at Fang.

"Fang, dodge with quick attack and get in close!"

The young Pokémon moved out of the way of the attack with blinding speed and rammed into Chloe, sending her skidding a bit.

"Huh, would you look at that, look at that, the little guy's actually got some fight in him. Good, I've had nothing but easy battles so far. Eevee, use tail whip!"

"Alright, then! Fang, use a tail whip of your own!"

Misty and Lily watched as the two Pokémon lowered each other's stats. "They're playing it safe for right now."

"Well, neither of them know what the other's got in store for them, they're sizing each other up."

Chloe and Fang were staring at each other, both feeling their defenses drop. "You're not half bad. I didn't expect a Ratatta to put up much of a fight, no offence."

"None taken. I trained a lot before Ash and Storm found me. I want to get rid of the stereotype that all Ratatta are weak. Just because We're common doesn't mean we can't be strong!"

Chloe smiled. "Well, then show me what you can do!"

Gary smirked. "Alright, enough warming up! Eevee, Use covet!"

Chloe closed in on Fang, who was looking to Ash for guidance.

"Wait for her to attack, then jump!"

Chloe tried to catch Fang off guard while he was listening, but he jumped over her just in time, landing behind her. He spun around and bit down on her tail.

"H-hey! Let go!"

"Whoa! Nice job Fang, you learned bite! Now, spin her around and throw her!"

Fang nodded and spun Chloe around by her tail, making the evolution Pokémon dizzy.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna barf."

"Now! Let go and ram her with quick attack!"

Fang released his grip on Chloe's tail and sent her flying, before catching up with quick attack and tackled her, sending her tumbling in front of Gary, out cold.

"What?! Man, I didn't expect to lose to a Ratatta! Looks like you losers have a small amount of skill after all." He grumbled, pulling out Chloe's Pokeball and returning her.

"Well, I guess I got no choice. Come on out Squirtle!"

The tiny turtle Pokémon jumped out of his ball, ready for battle.

"Fang, You good to keep going?"

"Yeah, I haven't taken much damage, so I should be fine."

"Alright, in that case, use tail whip!"

"Squirtle, hit em with water gun while they're stationary!"

Squirtle charged up a stream of water, firing it at Fang, who was defenseless against it, being in the middle of using an attack.

"Oh, no! Fang, you ok?"

Fang coughed up some water, but overall seemed to be able to fight.

"I'm fine, just a little wet."

"Alright then! Get in close with quick attack and use bite!"

Fang was closing in on Squirtle when Gary gave his next command.

"Use withdraw!"

Squirtle retreated into his hard shell just as fang went to bite him.

"Now, use rapid spin to shake him off, and follow up with a water gun!"

Squirtle spun around inside his shell, dislodging Fang, and sending him flying, before hitting him with a high pressure stream of water.

Fang hit the ground hard. He struggled to get up for a moment, before collapsing, having taken too much damage.

"Owwww…"

"Great job Fang, take a nice rest, you've earned it."

Ash looked over to Storm and cocked his head.

"So, me or you?"

"Why don't you give it a try, you've never been in a battle before, so this'll be a good opportunity."

Ash nodded, handing Storm his cap, before running out onto the battlefield.

"Huh, you're gonna fight Ashy-boy? I know you have the type advantage, but still, didn't think you had the guts."

"I've been training with Storm, I'll be able to hold my own."

"Well, let's put that to the test then! Squirtle, use water gun!"

Squirtle nodded, before shooting out yet another stream of water.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, sending out an electric beam that went right through Squirtle's attack and zapping the tiny turtle Pokémon pretty bad.

"What!? How? Your attacks should have connected with each other, not have one go through the other!"

Ash sighed and shook his head.

"Water conducts electricity. Didn't you learn that when you were like, 6?"

Gary looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! Squirtle's not down for the count just yet! Come on, use tackle!"

Squirtle shook himself, before running at Ash, looking to ram into him. Unfortunately, he wasn't very fast, and the Pikachu was easily able to react, smacking him with an iron tail.

"No, Squirtle!" Gary cried, before sighing and taking out his Pokeball, returning him. He looked over at Ash and Storm and scowled.

"Look, you just got lucky! Squirtle had no moves to counter you! Next time will be different, you hear!?"

Ash just laughed. "Whatever you say Gary."

Gary just growled, before he stormed off into the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed up.

Misty and Lily came over to Ash to congratulate him.

"Great job Ash, you and Fang were great!"

Misty huffed. "That Gary... Not only is he a brat, but he's also a sore loser."

Storm walked over to them, inputting himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, but he's a brat with talent. He was right you know. His Squirtle really didn't have many options. If they had a more diverse moveset, things could have turned out differently."

"Well, we'll be sure to keep up with him. At least his Eevee was nice."

"Yeah, Chloe. Can't believe that guy managed to convince a sweet Pokémon like her to join him."

"Well, he is pretty nice to Pokémon that aren't us."

Storm just huffed.

Lily coughed to get the other's attention. "Sorry to butt in, but we should probably focus on where to head next. Let's see, Pewter city is just past Viridian forest, they have a pretty good beginner's gym."

Misty tensed up at the mention of the forest. "V-viridian forest? You mean the forest that's swarming with... bug types?"

Ash and Storm snickered. "Misty, are you... afraid of bugs?"

"N-no! Not at all! They're just really, gross! I just don't like them, Ok!?"

"Well, we have to go through the forest, so you'll have to suck it up."

Misty groaned. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

**Sorry if this one's a bit short, but like I said, I've been having a hard time with inspiration. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	11. Kanto: Into Viridian Forest!

**Hello again! Sorry if this chapter's quality decreased a little at the end, I finished it late. Not really much to say, so, review time!**

**NorthStar Pokeshipper: I knew that Misty was attacked by bugs when she was young, but I had no idea that one of her parents died because of it. Thanks for the knowledge!**

**jurrasicdinodrew: I plan on having Ash do a lot better in general than he did in the show. As for Mew, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! All comments and criticism is welcome, so feel free to share your thoughts! **

* * *

"Are you sure that there's not another route to Pewter? You know, one that doesn't involve going through a bug infested forest?"

The group of travelers were standing just outside Viridian forest, Ash and Storm perched on Lily's shoulders, while Misty was looking towards the forest apprehensively.

"The only other way to Pewter would require a week long detour, now suck it up and follow us in."

Misty groaned and followed after the others. "Why did I agree to this?"

* * *

"Viridian forest is known to be a very confusing place to navigate, that is if you don't stay on the main path."

Lily was reading the tips on the regional map she had on her, while Ash and Storm were jumping from tree to tree, looking for any strong looking Pokémon to add to their team. Misty was just sticking close to Lily, constantly on the lookout for any bug Pokémon.

"Well, then lets just stick close to the path. Storm and I will make sure we don't go too far, right?"

Ash looked towards where his fellow Pikachu was, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Storm? Where'd you go?"

Looking off in the distance, he spotted a yellow blur darting across the canopy.

"Hey, Storm, come back!"

As Ash followed after his partner, Lily watched him go with a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

"Or not..."

* * *

Storm was rushing through the forest, his eyes darting left and right.

"Come on, there's gotta be a decently strong Pokémon around here somewhere."

As he was searching for a potential teammate, his ears perked up at the sound of his name being called.

"Hey Storm, wait up!"

He turned around to see Ash bounding towards him, looking rather annoyed.

"Uh, what's the problem?"

"We were supposed to stay on the path! Now we're probably lost!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that big a deal, I can easily find our way... back?"

"Great, just perfect. Now we're hopelessly lost. Well, not completely. We should probably find a Pokémon who knows their way around the forest to help us back to the main path."

Storm sighed. "Yeah, sorry about this, I got sidetracked trying to find a strong Pokémon."

"Hah, it's fine. I probably would have done the same myself!"

As they were talking, a timid voice unknown to them spoke up.

"U-uh, sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but overhear that you two were trying to find the human path? I could help if you want."

The Pikachu duo turned around to see a little Caterpie staring at them curiously.

"Um, as a matter of fact, we are." Ash bonked Storm on the head, making him rub it ruefully. "This dolt went and got us lost, and now we need to get back to our friends. You wouldn't happen to know how to get back on the path to Pewter city, would you?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Just follow me, you'll be back to your friends in no time!"

Ash smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much! Lead the way!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the trio of Pokémon, they had some unwelcome spectators hiding nearby.

"So? Should we spring a surprise attack on dem, or what?"

Jessie smacked Meowth in the side of the head with her binoculars. "No, you dolt! You remember what happened last time we fought them! Even if I have my other Pokémon, we can't be too careful. We'll need to be more cunning than that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Wait! Der's a Beedrill nest nearby here. If we can anger dem and get em to chase after dose twerps, dey'll panic! And either we take em out in all da commotion, or we wait for dem to fight back, and beat em when de're weakened!"

Jessie smirked. "Excellent thinking Meowth. Now, how are we gonna get the Beedrill to them without them noticing us anyway?"

"Der was a girl around der. We could probably frame her, and it's smooth sailing from der!"

With a new plan set into motion, the rockets slunk off to put it into action.

* * *

"Aaaand, here we are!"

Caterpie squirmed into the clearing, Ash and Storm following right behind him.

"Thanks so much Caterpie! I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"Don't mention it! It was no trouble really. Actually, hey. You two look pretty strong. I've always wanted to go on an adventure with a trainer and become strong myself, do you think your trainer would take me?"

Ash sighed, while Storm just snickered. "I'm gonna be explaining this a lot. Long story short, I am a trainer."

Caterpie's already wide eyes got even wider. "What? But you're a Pokémon!"

"Yeah, I know. Explaining it all right now would take too long. Basically, the Pokémon league made a special exception for me."

"Oh, is it because you speak human?"

"I guess that could be seen as part of the reason."

"Well, regardless, could I please come with you? I'll be a help, I promise."

Storm looked at Caterpie, before turning to Ash.

"We need to discuss this for a minute."

Ash and Storm huddled together, with their backs turned to the worm Pokémon.

"He's a Caterpie."

"Yeah, I know, but he looks so hopeful, it'd be mean not to take him along."

"But he's a Caterpie!"

"Yeah, but if he trains hard, he could evolve into a powerful Butterfree!"

Storm rolled his eyes. "Fine."

They turned back to Caterpie, who was looking at them anxiously.

"We'd be glad to have you! Just make sure you train hard to get stronger, ok?"

"Really?! Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it. The more the merrier! Now, here's your Pokeball. Just tap the little button, and you'll go inside and be registered on our team!"

Caterpie nodded, before touching the button with his head, being sucked in and immediately caught.

Ash smiled, before releasing his new teammate once more.

"Welcome to the team! We're glad to have you!"

As Ash was welcoming his new team member, a couple of familiar faces rounded the corner, sighing in relief when they spotted the Pikachu.

"There you two are! Do you know how worried we were? What were you thinking, running off like that?"

Storm scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that's my bad. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Ash looked up at the two girls. "Well, we got a new team member out of it. Say hello to Caterpie guys!"

Misty took one look at the worm Pokémon and immediately froze up.

"B-B-BUG! GROSS, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Upon seeing this, Caterpie sulked, squirming behind Storm.

"Misty, that's no way to treat a new friend! Be nice! I know you're afraid of bug types, but you could at least try to be nice!"

"B-but it's so gross, and, and buggy!"

Lily looked at Misty curiously. "Why are you afraid of Bug types anyway? I bet I could make a potion to get rid of your fear if I knew of the source."

Misty took a shaky breath. "Let's... have that conversation once we're out of the forest."

Lily just shrugged. "Well, in any case, you really should try to be more friendly towards the poor thing. Look, you made him feel bad!"

Caterpie was hiding behind Storm, curled up and teary eyed. Despite being a bug type, Misty couldn't help but feel at least a little bad.

"Y-yeah, ok."

"You don't need to touch him or anything, all you need to do is say hi and be polite."

Caterpie peeked out from under Storm's tail, looking up at Misty.

"U-uh, hi... C-Caterpie."

That seemed to lighten the worm Pokémon's mood somewhat. He wasn't crying anymore, anyway.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

Suddenly, they heard a scream ring out from the pathway that the girls had come from.

Ash's ears perked up in worry. "That sounds like-"

"Heeelp meeee!"

Leaf came barreling towards the group, panic stricken and out of breath.

"Leaf?! What's the matter?"

"Ash...? Look, we gotta get out of here! There's an angry swarm of-"

A loud buzzing sound could be heard coming towards them, which was soon revealed to be a swarm of Beedrill, who were looking quite furious.

Misty looked at the swarm with a mix of fear and exasperation. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"There she is! And look, she's got some friends! Get em!"

The Beedrill started to advance once more, which caused the group of terrified travelers to flee, but not before Ash returned Caterpie, being he couldn't keep pace with them.

"We sure seem to be fleeing for our lives a lot these days!"

"I hope this isn't gonna stay a recurring theme."

As they fled from the angry swarm of Beedrill, Misty caught her foot on a root and tripped.

"Misty!"

As the swarm descended on her, she screamed out in utter terror.

_No! I can't go out like this!"_

Just as she was about to be brutally assaulted by the venomous stingers, the swarm was hit with a powerful current of electricity, knocking some of the weaker Beedrill out and making the others recoil.

"What?! Who dares?!"

Misty wasted no time in scrambling away from the swarm, but by then, the group had been circled.

"Ugh, listen up! We're not getting out of this without a fight! Misty, you're probably terrified more than we are right now, but you have to fight!"

Misty gulped, before steeling her nerves. "Go Staryu!"

The star shape Pokémon popped out of it's ball, ready to fight.

"Pidgey, you help out too!"

Leaf's Pidgey emerged from it's ball as well, flapping it's wings and scattering some Beedrill that were starting to advance with a gust attack.

Lily sent out her Murkrow as well, who hit a couple of Beedrill with a well aimed dark pulse.

"Enough! Beedrill swarm, attack!"

As soon as their leader gave the command, the swarm of Beedrill closed in on the group, intent on finishing the job.

Ash and Storm readied themselves, before the Beedrill attacked, thrusting their stingers at them. The two Pikachu jumped in between them, shocking any of the swarm that they could. They were focusing more on dodging their big middle stingers, as those were the poisonous ones.

Lily and Leaf decided to team up, Leaf's Pidgey being a distraction, while Murkrow blasted the swarm with dark pulses and using the occasional areal ace whenever one of the Beedrill got too close.

Misty was Terrified. She had never seen so many Beedrill in her life. But that didn't stop her from leading Staryu in battle.

"Hit em with a water pulse!"

Staryu shot out a pulse of water, impacting one of the stronger Beedrill of the group that was targeting it. It was lucky enough to confuse it's target, and the Beedrill started lashing out wildly at it's allies.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?"

The group of Beedrill focused their attention on the 'turncoat', giving Staryu a few free KOs on some of the distracted Pokémon.

Slowly but surely, the conscious members of the swarm were dwindling, and all without the cornered group having taken any damage.

As one of the final Beedrill fell, the leader of the swarm decided to step in.

"Alright, that's it! Let's see how you deal with the leader of the swarm!"

The Beedrill shot forward, hitting Leaf's pidgey with a poison jab, before turning around and knocking Murkrow out with a U-turn. Truly a glass cannon, that one is.

with two of their allies down, Misty got together with Ash and Storm.

"Alright Staryu, psybeam!"

Staryu shot a pulse of psychic energy out at Beedrill who just tanked it and flew forward again, knocking Staryu out with a twineedle. However, before it could back up, Ash and storm hit it with a double thunderbolt, and Ash followed up with an iron tail.

Surprisingly, this still wasn't enough to knock the swarm leader out, but it was disoriented from the iron tail to the head. Taking advantage of this, Storm ran up and readied a fist.

"Thunderpunch!"

The electric punch connected with Beedrill's head, sending it flying into a tree, finally out cold.

Misty sat down, clutching her chest. "W-we did it! We actually did it!"

Leaf looked over her shoulder at the now unconscious swarm. "Yeah, but we better get out of here before they wake up."

"Oh, hey, your partners look like they got pretty messed up. Here, take some revives. I bought a couple before leaving town."

"Thanks, Ash."

Leaf, Misty, and Lily took a revive and fed it to their unconscious Pokémon, their health quickly being restored.

Storm looked over at the leader of the swarm. "Hey Ash, why don't you try to catch that Beedrill? She was actually pretty strong."

Ash shook his head. "Nah. Sure, they were strong, but I really don't want to have a Pokémon who attacks people for no reason on my team. Speaking of, Leaf, what did you do to provoke that entire swarm?"

"Heh, well here's the thing..."

* * *

"Rats! We got here too late!"

Jessie and Meowth walked into the clearing full of unconscious Beedrill bodies.

"Well, It's not a total loss. We could catch all da Beedrill and give em to the boss to distribute to grunts. Arceus knows that they need more than just Ratatta and Ekans."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Jessie said, walking up to a Beedrill slumped against a tree. "This one looks like it took quite a beating. Must have put up the best fight. You know, I think I'll catch it! Looks pretty strong, and I'll be able to make it even stronger!"

Meowth was walking around the clearing, throwing Pokeballs at all the Beedrill.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just make sure you remember which one is which. We're givin the rest to da boss, remember?"

"I'll catch this one with a premier ball, so that won't be a problem."

They soon finished catching all of the Beedrill, and loaded the balls into a bag, before Jessie tossed it over her back.

"Well, we have nothing to do once we transport dese to headquarters, what should we be doing after dat?"

"I say we get some good training in, so next time we meet those little twirpish Pikachu, we'll be ready for them."

"Sure. I could use some practice anyway. I'm pretty rusty, and my last battle showed that."

"Perfect! Now, let's get back to headquarters.

The duo equipped their jetpacks, before flying off over the hills, plotting their next evil scheme.

* * *

**And that wraps up the chapter! As always I'll get the next one out as soon as I can.**


	12. Kanto: Pewter City

**Okay, so I know it's been about half a year, but I've finally returned! Also, as away of saying sorry, this chapter is about twice as long as one of my normal ones. I'd also like to thank Northstar Pokeshipper for helping me out with some of the ideas used in this chapter. Now for reviews!**

**Guest 1: I might have James catch a Pokémon in Mt. Moon, I just don't know which one yet. A moon stone may also be a good idea that I can use. Thanks!**

**Nick: 1. The locations being used will be a mix of the anime and the games, just like the story is.**

** 2\. The story takes place around the time Ash gets his trainer license, and if all goes according to plan, It'll span every generation.**

** 3\. Ash, Storm, And Lily will for sure be the three consistent main characters, although I haven't decided on what I want to do with Ash's other travelling partners. They will be making appearances in their respective regions though. **

**4\. Ash and Storm start at 10, but unlike the anime, they will age as the story progresses. as for the others, Lily is 14, Misty is 11, and Brock is 16.**

** 5\. I haven't decided yet apart from them catching all the Pokémon they do in the anime.**

** 6\. You'll see as you read.**

** 7\. as long as they've had them.**

** 8\. It's a loose term I use for Lily's profession in brewing potions.**

** 9\. She inherited her parent's book of potions. **

** 10\. Pallet town.**

**Northstar Pokeshipper: Thanks for the support man. :)**

**Guest 2: uh, I don't have plans to make that happen.**

**Guest 3: lol!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them!**

* * *

"Wait, so you didn't even provoke those Beedril? Then why'd they go attacking you?"

"I was walking through the forest, looking for any interesting Pokémon to catch, when suddenly, a rock flies past me and into a tree. The next thing I know, I'm being assaulted by those crazed bugs!"

"What?! Do you think someone threw that rock on purpose?"

"That's just it, I have no idea who would, but at the same time I can't think of another explanation."

Storm cupped his chin in thought, before sighing.

"Well, it's over with now, so there's no use in thinking about it. Let's just focus on getting out of the forest."

* * *

The group continued through the forest for another half hour or so before the trees began to clear.

"Hey guys, I think we've almost made it to Pewter!"

Misty sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus! I was worried That we'd be trapped in that bug infested forest forever!"

Lily looked over to Misty with concern. "Do you want to take me up on my offer to help you with your phobia?"

Misty thought about it for a minute.

"...Tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, and we should get to a Pokémon center for the night."

Ash and Storm deflated at that. "Aw, really? I was hoping we'd get to challenge the gym today!"

"Guys, it's 7:00 PM. The gym will be closing soon anyway. Lets get some sleep so that you can be rested and ready for your battle tomorrow."

Storm sighed. "Lily's right Ash. Besides. we should probably train with Fang and Caterpie. From what I've heard, gym leaders are a lot tougher than the average trainer."

"Yeah, I guess we wouldn't want to be going into such an important battle unprepared."

As the city came into view Leaf climbed up onto a slab of stone to get a better view.

"Wow, so many of the buildings are made out of stone!"

"Yes, Pewter city has always been known for it's stone architecture."

Leaf looked confused at the sound of a new voice, before looking down.

"Huh? Who're you?"

A bearded man was sitting cross legged just below the rock Leaf was standing on. His beard was scraggly and unkempt and he wore a red beanie that shadowed his eyes.

He chuckled. "My name is Flint, young lady. By the way, could you step off of my merchandise?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Ash jumped down below to get a better view of the man. "Wait, you mean you sell rocks?"

Flint looked over to him and raised a brow. "A talking Pokémon? That's certainly something you don't see every day."

"Huh. You don't seem as surprised as everyone else."

Flint laughed. "I've been around the block a few times kid. It'd take quite a lot to surprise me. Anyway, you were asking about the rocks? They're souvenirs. It's not well known, but these particular type of rocks can only be found in and around Pewter. You looking to buy one?"

Storm jumped down next to Ash. "Sorry, but we're heading to the Pokémon center to get some shut eye. We're challenging the Pewter gym tomorrow, you see."

Flint decided no to comment on a second talking Pikachu. "Are you now. Well, it'd do you a lot of good to get some training in before hand. Brock's team is as tough as stone. If you tried challenging him unprepared, you wouldn't stand much of a chance."

"Huh, so Brock's his name. You seem to think pretty highly of him. You know him or something?"

Flint coughed. "Well, of course I do. Everyone in the city knows and respects Brock, given that he's the gym leader and all."

Lily jumped down and made herself known. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you give us directions to the Pokémon center? It's getting late, and we got a big day ahead tomorrow."

"Oh, of course miss. Just make your way down the hill and take the third right upon entering the city. You'll be there in no time."

Lily bowed in thanks. "Thank you very much sir. We should be on our way now."

"Of course. Good luck with the gym battle."

"Thanks! Good luck with the rock selling!"

Flint waved to the group as they descended into the city.

"Those two Pikachu seemed rather tight knit..."

Flint sat in thought for a couple more minutes before packing up his stuff and heading home for the night.

* * *

"Wake up Ash!"

Storm was engaging in the recurring task of waking Ash up. He was seriously considering investing in a wake-up-slap TM to make the process easier.

"Fine, you asked for it, Iron Tail!"

Ash's blissful slumber was suddenly interrupted buy a heavy smack to the forehead.

"OW! What the heck Storm?!"

"Well, it got you up, didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Shake those cobwebs out, we gotta get some training in before we challenge Brock!"

That seemed to wake Ash up. "Oh yeah! Today's our first gym battle! Let's get to it!"

"You know, maybe I should just try yelling 'Battle!' into your ear to wake you up."

"Oh, ha ha. I'm just exited for our first gym battle, Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But unlike you I don't sleep in past schedule."

"Whatever. Let's go meet up with the girls."

"Oh yeah, they should be down eating breakfast right now."

"Breakfast?! Let's go!"

Storm shook his head bemusedly as Ash sped out the door, before following after him.

* * *

"How can they pack so much away with such tiny bodies?"

"One of the many unsolvable mysteries of life"

The three girls watched Ash and Storm demolish their plates of food with gusto, giggling at their enthusiasm.

The other Pokémon had also been let out of their balls to enjoy the early morning meal. Caterpie was given a bowl of leaves, and Staryu was soaking up sunlight, which was apparently how it got it's nutrients. The others got similar meals to Ash and Storm.

"They sure do like to eat, don't they?"

Fang snickered. "Yeah, I got a glimpse of that in Viridian. And people call Ratatta gluttons!"

Murkrow Idly listened to the others converse while she ate. She was rather anti-social, but not unkind or malevolent as most dark types were made out to be. She, like most Pokémon was rather annoyed at the stereotypes her kind were given.

If she could work up the courage she wanted to ask Ash or Storm to teach her how to speak human so she could lets humans know that just because she was a dark type, she wasn't evil. At least Lily understood her. But still, she noticed some of the looks her trainer got when she brought Murkrow out in public.

Bulbasaur walked up to Fang and Caterpie and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey there! I was hoping to get to know you guys, since we're gonna be rivals and all."

"Oh, hi! You're Leaf's partner, right?

"Yep! She's been a great trainer so far! She's helping me to get stronger, and makes sure I'm always happy! What about Ash and... Storm was it? What're they like?"

Caterpie shrugged as best he could without any shoulders. "I just met them in Viridian forest, so I don't have a good idea yet. Fang would be the better one to ask."

"Well, they're really nice! They let me join their team despite my species being seen as generally weak. They're also really brave! They saved the Viridian Pokémon center from being robbed by dangerous criminals!"

"Whoa, Really!? I heard that someone had stopped some team Rocket thugs from raiding the Pokémon center there, but that was them?!"

"Sure was! They're also really gung ho, often jumping into situations or battles without a plan. I'm surprised they had the self control to train before challenging the gym to be honest."

"Yeah, Leaf and I were planning on doing some training, and maybe finding another partner, so we're planning on staying in Pewter for at least a few days,"

"Huh. Well, if all goes according to plan, we'll be parting ways today then. Ash and Storm want us to train for a bit, and then challenge the gym."

"Wow. You weren't lying about them being gung ho."

"Yeah, well they're really exited for our first gym battle."

Everyone conversed a bit more before finishing breakfast. Leaf returned Bulbasaur and got ready to head out.

"I think I'm going to head back into Viridian forest to try and catch a Pokémon or two. Good luck with your gym battle guys!"

"Thanks, Leaf! Stay safe!"

Leaf smiled, walking out of the building and back into the wilderness.

Ash clapped his paws. "Well then. We should get to training as soon as possible. Let's find a good place to start."

* * *

Ash and Storm decided on training in the rocky terrain just outside Pewter.

"Alright! Let's get down to it! Now, since Brock is a rock type specialist, None of us have a distinct type advantage over him. Storm and I know Iron Tail, but that'll only get us so far before it becomes predictable. As for you Fang and Caterpie, Neither of you have any moves that would be effective against rock types. Fang, You'll try to learn Bite. Since it's a dark type move, it'll be effective against rock types.

Storm nodded, speaking up as well. "Super fang would also be helpful, but that's a pretty advanced move. We should wait until your a little stronger to learn that one."

"Okay, got it. So, should i just try biting things hard, or..."

"Well, try putting more power into your jaws. Bite makes your teeth and jaws stronger and more durable."

"Alright, that makes sense. I'll start working on it."

The two Pikachu nodded, before looking over to Caterpie. "Alright, Caterpie. Wait, do you have a name? We've kind of just been calling you Caterpie, and never really asked."

"I was never given a name. Butterfree lay so many eggs at a time that we're kind of left to fend for ourselves."

"Oh. Well, would you like one?"

"It'd be nice, I guess, but I'm okay either way."

Ash seemed to think for a moment, before smiling.

"Emerald."

"...I like it."

"Okay then Emerald, Since you're a bug type, you should probably sit out of this gym battle. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be training. I want you to work on getting stronger in general, so that you can evolve. Your species evolve rather quickly, so try to aim for evolution. It'd be great if you could become a Butterfree before we get to the second gym."

Emerald nodded in confirmation, before squirming off to train.

"Alright Storm, you know what we're gonna be working on, right?"

"Yep! We're gonna focus on speed so that we can learn Double Team!"

"It'll be a really effective move for confusing and overwhelming opponents, so I figured it was the best option at the moment."

"Then let's get to it! Race you to the other side of the field!"

* * *

Misty and Lily sat back in the shade, watching the team of Pokémon train for their battle.

"So... About your fear of bug types..."

Misty sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It happened when I was four. I was playing in the woods behind my parent's house. I was kicking my soccer ball around. One time, I kicked it too hard, and it went flying into a tree. That's when the Beedril attacked. Now, of course I was terrified, but that's not the least of it. I couldn't run fast enough, and one of them got me in the side."

Misty took a deep breath, before lifting up the left side of her shirt. Lily gasped. There was a huge scar right around her left kidney.

"Now, while this alone could've traumatized me, it still gets worse. My parents heard me screaming, so naturally, they ran out to help. They called out their Pokémon, but there were just too many Beedril. They were quickly overwhelmed, and the Beedril..."

Misty choked back a sob.

Lily put a hand over her mouth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry for making you-"

"It-It's fine. It happened a long time ago. But that's why I'm afraid of bug types."

"Well, I was thinking that I could just make a memory repression potion to get rid of the trauma, but now that I know what happened, I don't really think that it's my place to do that."

"Well, what if you made a potion that just helped me get over my fear of bug types, like something to help me cope?"

"I... think I could make something similar to that. It'd take a couple of days to finish though."

"That's fine. I'm just grateful your doing this for me at all."

"It's no problem really, potion brewing is my passion, and I'm always glad to help a friend!"

* * *

After about four solid hours of training, Ash, Storm, and their partners had made great progress. They had gotten everything they wanted to accomplish done and more.

Fang had learned Bite, an accomplishment he was proud he did so quickly.

Ash and Storm had learned Double Team at around the same time. However, Storm was still teasing Ash that he had learned it a couple minutes before him, much to Ash's chagrin.

Perhaps the best accomplishment was Emerald evolving into Metapod. Everyone congratulated him on his evolution, and he was given an assortment of berries as a reward.

"Man, I'm exhausted! How are we gonna challenge the gym leader when we're so tired?"

Lily walked over to the group with a couple small vials of liquid.

"Here, drink these, they're rejuvenation potions. They'll restore you to full energy!"

"Wow! thanks Lily!"

"Heheh, no problem! If I'm going to be travelling with you, I at least want to be of some help!"

With Everyone back to full stamina, Emerald and Fang were called back into their balls, and the group raced off to the gym.

* * *

"Well, this is it."

Everyone was standing in front of the cave like building that read 'Pewter City Gym'.

Ash and Storm took a deep breath before opening the doors and coming in.

"Huh, it sure is dark in here... Hello? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and I'm here to challenge the gym!"

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, revealing a boy in about his mid teens sitting crossed legged on a pedestal in the back of the gym. He had spikey brown hair, a worn brown shirt covered in dust, and baggy green jeans. His eyes appeared to be closed, even though he looked like he was staring right at them.

"Huh, so you're those talking Pikachu I've been hearing about. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ash and Storm looked taken aback by that.

"Wait, you know who we are?"

"Word gets around quick in this town. Now, are you here to battle or not?"

"Well, of course!"

Brock nodded, keeping his stoic attitude.

"Forrest! Can you be our referee?"

"Of course Brock!"

Another boy, similar to Brock in appearance, came down from the spectator stands as Misty and Lily were walking up, and took a stance on the sidelines of the battlefield.

"Alright, the battle between the challenger, uh..."

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

"Oh, thanks. The battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and the gym leader Brock Stone is about to commence! The challenger may use up to six Pokémon, while the gym leader only use two. Furthermore, neither trainer may switch Pokémon!"

"Alright! Go, Geodude!"

Brock threw his first Pokeball, A Rock with arms and a face popped out, ready to go.

"Alright! Let's do this! Who's gonna take me on?!"

Ash and Storm huddled together.

"Who're we gonna have battle first?"

"Why don't we send Fang out? I bet his next Pokémon will be even stronger, so given we're the only ones with super effective moves, we should wait until his next team member is revealed."

"Good idea."

Ash grabbed Fang's Pokeball and tossed it.

"Alright Fang, I choose you!"

The Ratatta popped out of his ball, raring and ready to go.

"Alright Geodude, start things off with a Tackle!"

"Alright! Take this!"

Geodude shot forward, aiming to ram Fang.

"Fang! dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Doing just that, the mouse Pokémon dashed out of the way of his opponent repeatedly, easily managing to outpace him.

"Darn it, just stay still!"

"Wouldn't really be a battle if I just let you hit me!"

"Alright, Geodude, that's enough! Use Rock Polish!"

Geodude ran it's hands over it's body, polishing it to make himself more nimble.

"Alright, now use Rock Tomb!"

Geodude slammed the ground. Suddenly, large boulders started to rain from the sky.

"Oh no! Fang, jump out of the way!"

Fang Barely managed to jump away before a boulder crashed down on the spot he once was at.

"Wait, I got an idea! Use Quick Attack to run after Geodude. He can't keep using rock tomb if you're right next to him!'

Fang sped towards Geodude as quick as he could, but the rock Pokémon fled.

"Oh? You're faster now. Not something I can't handle of course."

When Geodude took a left, Fang cut him off.

"Now! Latch onto Geodude with Bite!"

Fang lunged towards his opponent and locked his jaws onto him.

"Ow! Darn it, get off!"

"If you say so!"

Fang flung Geodude across the arena, and right under a boulder from Rock Tomb.

"Geodude! Get out of there!"

But it was too late. Geodude couldn't move in time before the boulder hit him.

As the boulder disappeared due to the move ending, Geodude was revealed to be out cold.

"Geodude Is unable to battle! Gym leader Brock must choose his second and final Pokémon!"

"Alright! Great job Fang!"

"Not bad. You Pallet kids seem to be pretty talented."

"Huh? You've challenged other Pallet trainers."

"Yeah, one with a Squirtle and another with a Charmander."

"Huh, so Damian and Gary already beat their first gym huh? Guess We'll just have to catch up then!"

"Don't count on your victory just yet! I'll take out all four of you with my Onix!"

Brock tossed his second Pokémon into the fray. The towering Rock Snake Pokémon emerged, casting an intimidating shadow over Fang.

"Don't give up yet Fang! Give it everything You've got!"

Fang steeled himself, awaiting for Onix to make the first move.

"Alright Onix! Start off with Magnitude!"

Onix Slammed his tail onto the ground, making the ground shake wildly.

"Whoa! Ow Ow Ow!"

Fang was getting tossed around by the floor of the arena, unable to get back to stable footing.

Eventually, the Magnitude stopped, and Fang stood back up, albeit shakily and rather bruised.

"You okay Fang?"

"I'm still good to battle, just a little banged up."

"Alright! Hang in there!"

"Use Slam!"

Onix Brought his tail down, looking to pound Fang into the ground.

"Jump onto the tail and climb to Onix's head!"

Just as he was about to be crushed, Fang Jumped aside and clung onto the tail of Onix, Beginning to scale him.

When Onix realized what was happening, he began to thrash his body around wildly, trying to shake the Mouse Pokémon off.

Fang reached the top of Onix's head and bit down on his horn.

"Ow! You little pest, get off!"

"Onix! Headbutt the ground!"

Onix Slammed it's head, and by extension Fang, into the rocky terrain of the arena at top speed. Due to Onix's rock armored body, he wasn't that damaged by the act. The same could not be said for Fang.

"Fang is unable to battle! Challenger Ash! Choose your next Pokémon!"

"Fang! Are you okay!?"

"Ow. Y-yeah. I'm fine, Don't think I'll be batting anymore though."

"Alright. You did fantastic. Take a nice rest."

Storm was about to head out into the arena before Ash stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I haven't had many opportunities to have one on one battles. Can I tag in for this one?"

"Fine. You sure you'll be fine? You're still fairly new to being a Pokémon."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. Go get em!"

Ash ran out into the battlefield. Despite the feeling of Butterfree in his stomach, he was ecstatic to have his first real official battle.

"Alright Onix! Show me what you got!"

"Onix Start it off with Magnitude!"

Once again the ground started to shake. This time however, Ash was prepared, before the shaking got too violent, he began to run up the wall, before jumping off of it and grabbing onto one of the sprinklers.

"Huh?! That's... an unorthodox method of dealing with Magnitude."

"It's working isn't it?"

Brock chuckled. "can't argue with results I suppose."

When the shaking stopped, Ash let go of the sprinkler and came hurtling towards Onix's head.

"Iron Tail!"

He flipped around, Slamming his tail right into Onix's head as hard as he could.

"Huh?! You know Iron Tail? That complicates things."

The velocity Ash had gained from coming down from the ceiling, in addition to the super effective hit caused Onix to howl out in pain despite it's high defense.

"OW! That really smarts! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Onix use Slam!"

"Double team!"

Ash suddenly split into around a dozen copies, and they all began to circle Onix.

"Urgh, darn it! Which one of you is real!?"

"Onix swing your tail in a circle to dissipate the copies!

Onix did just that, and the copies disappeared one by one.

"Iron Tail!"

Both Onix and Brock were so preoccupied with getting rid of the clones that they didn't notice the real Ash getting ready for an attack.

"Onix No! Use Take Down!"

Before Ash could get away, Onix slammed him into the ground with his head.

"Youch... That really hurt."

Ash stood Up on shaky legs, willing himself to continue despite the pain.

"Man, battling for real is so much harder than just calling out orders..."

"Alright Onix! Finish him with Bind!"

Ash was suddenly embraced by Onix with extreme pressure.

"AUUGH!"

"Heh, you know, You nearly did me in there. If you'd hung on a bit longer, you probably could have taken me out."

As soon as Ash heard that taunt, he used all of his strength and willpower to slowly loosen Onix's Grip on him.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm going to be a Pokémon master, do you hear me? AND I DON'T PLAN ON LOSING AT THE FIRST GYM!"

Ash finally got loose from Onix's grip, and readied himself to finish it off.

"IRON TAIL!"

Using every last bit of his strength, he slammed his tail right into the side of Onix's face, sending him skidding to a stop, unconscious.

"Uh, Onix is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner is challenger Ash!"

"Oh my gosh Ash you did it!"

Storm, Misty, and Lily came running up to Ash to congratulate him.

"That was awesome dude! I've never seen anyone get out of Bind before!"

"It's true."

Brock came over to Ash and the others.

"No challenger has ever gotten out of my Onix's bind. That was a very impressive performance. I have seen your strength and resolve firsthand. And for that I reward you with the Boulder badge."

Ash took the badge in his paws, before shaking wildly.

"Uh, did he exert himself too much or someth-"

"WE DID IT!"

"Yeah! We got our first Badge!"

"This is so aweso- oh, oww, adrenaline is wearing off. Yeah, ow. that smarts."

Ash lay down face first on the ground, groaning.

"Uh, I'll just uh, Put this in our badge case."

Ash just raised a thumbs up.

* * *

Brock and his family had accompanied Ash and the others to the Pokémon center to get Ash and Fang healed up.

"Wow, Brock. You sure do have a lot of siblings."

"Yeah. I'm the oldest, so it's my job to look after them."

"What do you mean? Don't your parents?"

Brock's face soured. "My mom and dad left to go on a journey a couple years back. They left me in charge of the gym and the family. Honestly, my passion doesn't lie in battling as a gym leader, but rather tending to Pokémon. I want to go on a journey someday to learn how to be a Pokémon doctor, but I can't do that with my responsibilities in Pewter."

"Don't be so sure Brock."

A new voice entered the conversation from the doorway to the Pokémon center.

Ash, who had been healed up, looked over to the voice confused.

"Flint? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do what I should have done a long time ago. Come back to my family."

"Wait. Does that mean, You're Brock's dad?!"

"Indeed I am. Brock, go on a journey of your own. I never should have done so myself after I settled down with a family. But you're still young. Travel the world and find your passion."

"Dad. Why are you back now? Why did you and mom leave to begin with?"

Flint sighed regretfully. "I deeply regret leaving you to care for our family when you were so young. I can't expect you to forgive me, but at least allow me to run the gym so that you can travel like you've always wanted to."

"...Okay dad. I don't know if i can ever fully forgive you and mom for leaving us like that, but the least I can do is give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you son. I expect you to become a great Pokémon doctor someday."

Brock waved goodbye as Flint and his siblings left the Pokémon center.

Storm decided then was a good time to pipe up. "So what are you going to do now Brock?"

"Well, I think I've decided. I'd like to travel with you guys!"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Don't act so surprised. Travelling with a couple of talking Pokémon would be very interesting. Not to mention, you had caught my interest when Ash broke out of Onix's bind."

Ash smiled. "Well, welcome to the group Brock! In case you hadn't been formerly introduced to them, This is Lily, she's a Pokewitch, meaning she brews potions that effect Pokémon in various ways. And that's Misty. She's a water type specialist."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. I'll go pack my things up, and then we'll head for Mt. Moon."

Ash and Storm were exited for what would come. With another travelling companion, things were shaping up to be very interesting.

* * *

**Yeah... sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. I couldn't find a good place to end it. Up next, Ash, Storm and co. embark towards Mt. Moon!**


End file.
